Point of No Return
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Raoul has been very busy lately, so Christine must live by herself for a while...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera...sadly.

Chapter 1: After Devastation

By PittsBurghFuzz

On the faithful night of the opening night of Don Juan Triumphant, the Paris Opera House suffered greatly for its long time ignorance of the Phantom's existence. The police did not even find the Phantom. They decided that the underground lair was safe and that the Opera Ghost would not reappear. The police eventually forgot about the whereabouts of the Phantom's lair. The Opera House needed almost a year in repairs. It was a shame all that all the success the venue had, the money is used to recreated the Opera House. Two years after the disaster, Christine was living with Raoul at his private apartment not far from the Opera House. While Christine was sitting reading her book, Raoul politely interrupted:

"Christine? I have to tell you something."

"Yes Raoul?" said Christine.

"Christine, I have to go somewhere for a while," he looked down for a brief moment to think how he should approach his fiance. "you see, I have to visit my father in London. He is very ill."

"But Raoul, why can't one of your siblings go?" cried Christine.

"You must understand, my other brothers and sisters are all despise my father and I was the odd one out." said Raoul.

"Why is it Raoul that something is always trying to prevent our lives from being happy? said Christine Lately, your brother had to call upon you to help sell his dead wife's things in London, before that your sister committed suicide and you had to confirm the body, even though your brother was closer to that area than you were, and of course, there was-him."

"I know Christine, you must be patient. At least that monster is not going to ruin our lives. I will be back and when I am, I promise that we will get married." Raoul explained in a calm voice.

She looked up to Raoul and then they kissed. Raoul then packed his things for London. He was about to exit the door when Christine hugged him for a minute or so. They kissed, and Raoul was on his way out of Paris. Christine did not know what to do with herself, so she went out to have herself a decent time. She did not go into any of the shoppes, she just looked around the city. She took notice of the Opera House. Read a sign that read "Closed: Renovations." She sighed because she missed singing. On the other hand, she was away from Erik. She just remembered the dismal scent of his lair, the fear of his wrath, and the sight of his face. She walked for a while until the sunset. While Christine was returning home, a hooded man attacked her. The man seemed to be trying to get a little something out of her. She tried to fight back, but with no avail. She was screaming and screaming, but no one heard her. From the shadows, another figure tall and menacing used a lasso to catch him and choke him to death. He noticed Christine was unconscious. He pulled out some smelling sauce. She woke up and saw the face that was partially covered by a white mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera...sadly.

Chapter 2: Familiar Abyss

By PittsBurghFuzz

Christine eventually woke up, but was shocked at where she was. She noticed a small music box with a monkey playing a familiar tune.

"Oh no!" she said. "I'm in the Phantom's lair!"

Yes, she was there of all places, and perfect timing for Raoul to leave her. She stayed quiet for a few minutes laying in the familiar bed. She thought about all of the torment she suffered before the Opera House burned down and she did not want to go through that again. As Christine was thinking to herself about what horrors she might face now. She stopped. Music was playing. It was Erik composing another piece of work. It was a peaceful melody. Christine decided she had to get up at some point. As she got up, the mood changed to a violent tempo. It was gaining momentum until it reached a pivotal moment of silence.

"Christine, are you awake?" the Phantom asked.

"Yes, I am." said Christine in a timid voice.

"Is your bruise getting any better?" Christine then noticed in the mirror a bruise on her head.

"Um, yes. Yes it is." said Christine with a confused tone to her voice. "I thought the police found where you lived?

"What? Ah, yes. Good Question. You see, there have been many crimes going on in Paris lately, and the police would rather spend their time protecting the outside than a Phantom that to them was more of an apparition than anything else." explained the Phantom.

Christine then nodded. She noticed the Phantom was less imposing than he had been in their previous encounters.

"By the way, why where you walking outside, uh. Gee, I don't know what to call you."

"Call me Erik. My true name. I was outside because nighttime is the only time where there is no one to be disturbed by my appearance and to call the police on me. However, I could ask you the same question. Besides, aren't you engaged and soon to be married to the vicomte?" replied Erik.

_Why did he have to bring that up? I was already upset enough by being here and now Erik had to mention Raoul? _

"Well, he has been out of town lately and I was out by myself." said Christine. Christine then teared up and ran to the bed.

"Christine wait!" replied Erik. "I'm sorry Christine. Would you like to talk it over?"

"Well," Christine started. "Raoul has been doing a lot of things for the family lately and his siblings are unable to help, so they ask him."

"Huh. Well, you can stay here as long as you like, just be more careful when you go back alright?" asked Erik.

"Yes. I will, Erik."

"If you need me, you know where to find me." _Erik then proceeded to his organ room and started to compose. It was usually full of anger and rage. However, he made a softer, more melodious theme. I was left to ponder in my room to think about the uncertain future. Erik was less dominant than he had been the last time. _Christine approached the boat. She noticed it looked different. Instead of a skull engraved on it, the boat showed an angel. The boat however, was black, proving he was the angel in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter 3: Surprising Changes

By PittsBurghFuzz

Christine was appalled at the sight. _Did Erik change? I was starting to notice changes in Erik. He wasn't t as dominant as he used to be. His décor changed as well. It wasn't pleasant looking, but it was a start. He was really a different person_. Christine paced up to Erik's music room. She opened the curtain and approached him.

"Yes Christine?" Erik asked.

It surprised Christine a little that Erik had noticed her behind him.

Christine asked "What time is it?".

"It is around noon, would you care for some lunch?"

_There was not much to eat around here. We had some stew. It was simple, but homey. _In fact, she had just realized that Erik and her father were the only men she knew who cooked themselves. Not very important, but interesting.

"Erik, have you spoken to anyone recently?" Christine asked.

Erik wiped his mouth with a napkin and replied "Other than you? Well, not since that night.

I hated the fact he brought that up, but he was just speaking the truth.

"Christine, you know you don't have to stay here to make me feel better. You can go when you please."

That was not like Erik to say something like that to Christine. She then stated "Erik, I don't want to leave.

This was also not like Christine. Offering to stay with Erik was very unusual.

" Erik, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality, but..." Christine proceeded to burst into tears.

"Christine what's wrong?" Erik asked.

"Its just that I am tired and I don't know what I want anymore. I am tired of living with Raoul's responsibility of the upper class and if I marry him, then I will have a void of happiness and..."

"Be someone you are not."

"Yes, that's what it is. I just can't handle him being so far away and you have no idea how hard it is to please his family. Three times they tried to pay me thousands of Francs to leave him!"

"I can't imagine. I am so sorry Christine. I wish there was something I could do. Just name it."

"Erik..."

"Yes..."

For a brief moment the earth stopped and the two looked each other in their eyes.

"I love you."

"But, Christine. That's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

" How could you love someone who robbed you of happiness, tried to kill Raoul, and kill others in the process?" questioned Erik.

"At least you care about me. Unlike Raoul who is tied up with everything all the time. Erik, take off your mask."

"Christine, are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten by abhorrent appearance?" asked Erik.

He did make a valid point, He did terrify Christine when she pulled off his mask before; he cared too much for her to have her be scared.

"Erik, you are the only thing I can depend on, please, that's all I ask of you."

Erik looked down at her tiny hands that were holding onto his. He looked up at her and nodded. He slowly, but surely pulled off the mask. He did look gruesome, but not that scary."

"There, you see? I'm not afraid Erik!"

Christine then gave Erik a warm embrace, which contrasted with his cold body. He thought that this was only another one of his dreams which would abruptly end interestingly enough, with Raoul coming to save the day. He decided to enjoy the moment and hugged her back. It was a very strong, loving hug. Erik teared up. Christine had only see him cry when she gave him back the engagement ring.

"Erik, why are you crying? It was only a hug." said Christine.

"Well Christine, someone as beautiful as yourself is used to having hugs all around. Not to be offensive or anything. As for myself, I am very lucky to have been hugged by someone like yourself." stated Erik.

That statement made Christine blush. She grabbed his head she kissed him. They made out passionately for a few seconds, then she felt something cold coming down onto her face. They were Erik's tears.

"Christine, you have no idea how happy I am just to be with you. I guess I will now clean up the dishes then. I won't be long." said Erik. He picked up the dishes and went to his bucket of water and cleaned them for a minute or two. She never felt like this with anyone before. With Raoul it seemed obligated to say "I love you" or something of that resemblance, but with Erik, it was a deeper relationship. Raoul also did not put her as his first priority which would be okay at times, but she wanted to be happy since her childhood was filled with sadness due to her father's death. Erik returned to the dining room and took his mask off the table and placed it back on his face. He was trembling.

"Erik, why are you trembling?" asked Christine.

Erik replied "Its just that I never want to disappoint you. Raoul doesn't know what he's missing. Any way, I was going to go to market to buy some food later, do you want to come with me?"

"Erik, I would love to but I don't feel like seeing anybody out for the time being and..."

"No need to explain. I understand."

"Just know Erik it will feel like an eternity before you return."

"Just fall asleep then, dream of us until I return."

"I won't be able to sleep, I would stay up to see you return."

They kissed passionately.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PTO.

Chapter 4: Darkened Dreams and Reunions

By PittsBurghFuzz

As Erik left to go out, Christine decided she would at least go to her bed and wait comfortably there. She then closed her eyes to sleep when the chaos of her dream started. She found herself in the opera dormitories. A man walked up behind her touched her shoulder.

"Father?" Christine asked.

"Yes Christine. It is me. You know you are a beautiful young lady." stated her father. "Say, why are you crying?"

"Oh father, I have so much to ask you. You know me and Raoul were engaged right? Well, after that he started to do these random family things and had been gone for long periods of time."

"I notice you are with the Opera Ghost eh?"

"Yes father. He had supplied me with happiness that Raoul was never able to give me. He has no annoying in-laws, no responsibilities, just me and his beautiful music. Father, what should I do?"

"Do what your heart tells you. Goodbye Christine, me and your mother are so proud of you." Her father then turned to mist. She woke up and was tearing up. She decided to return to sleep. Christine saw Raoul and Erik in a sword fight. The last time that happened, Christine was able to intervene and save Erik. However, she was in a glass pyramid that would only open if one of the two killed the other.

"Ha ugly phantom! Christine won't be able to help you this time! After this fight I will be able to mount your head on my wall. That way, you can never hide from the world ever again!" yelled Raoul

"Raoul, I thought you were a more sensible man than this." replied the Phantom.

"Wow, and that's coming from someone who imprisoned Christine, killed numerous people, and destroyed the careers of many. Your reign is over phantom."

Raoul then charged at Erik. Erik used his cape to temporarily distract Raoul from murdering Erik. They clashed for minutes on. One just blocking the moves of the other. At this rate, it could have gone either way. Then Erik flipped over Raoul, being the slick acrobat he is and nearly had Raoul for a run on his money. But Raoul was still a good swordsman. Raoul then told the Phantom a disturbing twist.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the pyramid loses oxygen every second? Well, you better beat me now or just kill yourself. This is the point of no return."

Erik looked to Christine and mouthed "I love you." He stabbed him self and collapsed. As promised, Christine was freed and ran to her dying angel.

"Erik why? Don't go please! I need you Erik!" cried Christine.

"I would never have defeated Raoul in the short amount of time you had in there Christine. I had to. It does make me feel better that you are now safe." Replied the Phantom.

Christine and Erik had one final kiss, and Erik died. Raoul came to Christine and grabbed her over by her hair and dragged her away from Erik.

"How could you love that monster?" said Raoul.

"How could you be so heartless?" replied Christine.

Raoul then was about to attack her, but her dream was interrupted by the tune "Masquerade". She got up fast as she could panting for air. Erik had just come back and noticed Christine crying. He ran to her aide.

"Christine, what is the matter?"

"I had a dream, you were killed, by Raoul." She cried onto Erik's sleeve and Erik gave her a hug.

"I brought some friends to cheer you up. You haven't seen them since Don Juan Triumphant. Madame. Giry, Meg! Come in.

Christine lifted her head and saw Madame Giry and Meg walk in. Christine ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"I am so happy to see you guys! What have you been doing?" asked Christine.

"Wait my dear, let us go to the dining room and let us rest to explain." said Madame Giry.

"Oh Christine, it is so good to see you again!" exclaimed Meg.

Erik then took off his cape and stated "Come, to the dining room. I bought something for this very occasion. They followed Erik, and when the three girls entered, they noticed Erik bought champagne. He poured it into four glasses, handing one to each of the ladies.

"Toast, to our reunion!" exclaimed Erik.

They all sat down after their toast.

"Erik, this was very nice of you to do this. Any how, I must explain our story." said Madame Giry.

"Yes do explain." said Christine.

"Well, it started after Don Juan Triumphant, the opera dorms were completely annihilated. So, we were told to go somewhere else. Well, he had relatives nearby so we just moved in there for a while."

"Oh, so that's all?" asked Christine.

"Not even the beginning. Said Madame Giry. " You see, this masked man attacked and killed my cousin and her husband."

"Erik?" Meg and Christine asked as they starred at Erik.

"Look, I destroyed the Opera House, stole Christine and showed my face. I would definitely gather more attention by killing relatives of the first person to show me kindness." Erik replied.

_He did make a legitimate point there. Why would he bring more attention to himself. He also forgot to bring up the point that he was too upset/happy to want to do anything especially since I kissed him and rejected his engagement. A decision I truly regret._

"Can I finish?" asked Madame Giry. All nodded. "Anyhow, we escaped with our lives and the entire house burned to the ground. We then walked to an inn and that's where we have been staying for the last year and a half. Apparently, he was wearing a black mask and was collecting extra "revenue".

"By revenue, you mean women." stated Erik.

"What do you mean?" asked Meg.

"Well, you see, it has been all over the papers lately. The group is usually referred to as the "Masked Night-crawlers" also known as the women thieves. They capture women so they can use women for slavery and more disgraceful purposes, such as the disgraceful, unholy passion of man: lust. Christine, the night I found you, that man was a women thief." answered Erik.

"That's what I have reading in the papers! They call you the Redeeming Angel!" replied Meg. "All of the women I know adore you!"

"Well, only one woman suits me." Erik then looked into Christine's eyes.

Christine tried to change the topic by asking "How did you pay for the inn?"

"Well my dear, we took the money box from my cousin's home. He was a very successful business man throughout the continent. We still have a lot of money in the box." said Madame Giry.

" I see." said Erik with his right hand rubbing his chin. Any way, is anyone hungry? I did buy some chicken."

"I will help you." said Madame Giry. They both went into the kitchen portion. Christine and Meg went to Christine's room to discuss some things.

"Christine, why aren't you with Raoul?" Meg asked.

"Do I really need to get into this now?" Christine groaned.

"Well I mean, for one instance you are with the person you dread. Why don't you just leave him? Or hasn't he given you the option?"

"Meg, he allowed me to choose when to go. Besides, I like it down hear."

"What? He wreaks of death! Let us not forget that he almost killed Raoul and destroyed the Opera House."

Christine then replied "He's changed somehow. He didn't expect me to return at all and he only helped me then because he was the Redeeming Angel. He would have saved me either way."

"Christine, sometimes I do not understand you." Meg responded.

In the kitchen, Madame Giry and Erik were cooking the chicken and boiling the vegetables. Madame Giry noticed Erik was in a happy mood.

"So Erik, when are you planning on letting her go?"

"She may go when she desires to go. Besides, she insists on not leaving. So why should I go against her word?" Erik replied.

"It seems she is not pleased with how the vicomte is treating her."

"Yeah, well I don't blame her. All shes wants is happiness and her childhood sweetheart is too busy for her."

"Erik, I am pleased with you."

"Why is that madame?"

:"You are being recessive and open. It also seems she loves you."

"Well that's what she's been saying."

"For once Erik, you obtained happiness without threats. Now, lets check on the chicken.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own PTO, BTW, thanks for the positive feedback!

Chapter 5: Desires

By PittsBurghFuzz

After the four of them had dinner, Erik took the dishes to his little bucket to be washed.

"Madame Giry, are you and Meg going to stay here?"

"I am afraid not Christine, someone needs to check up on the outside world." explained Madame Giry.

"Mother, may I stay here?" asked Meg.

"Meg, I don't think Erik has any more rooms to be used."

"I do have a spare room. It isn't a palace, but its a decent bedroom." said Erik.

"You know what, you can stay Meg. Besides, I don't want any women thieves to catch you."

"Thank you mother. Thanks Erik." Erik then slightly bowed.

"Well I must be going. I will be back tomorrow with the news, goodbye!" said Madame Giry.

"Goodbye." said the others. Madame Giry left by using Erik's old boat with the skull imprint on it.

"Christine, I would like to speak to you." said Erik.

"Okay, I will be right back Meg." said Christine.

The two lovers entered Erik's room. "Christine, you know that offer where I said you can leave whenever you want to?"

"Yes."

"Well, I may have to go back on that offer until this whole mask thing is situated. I don't want those yellow cowards to get a hold of you."

"Or Meg."

Erik paused for a minute and replied "Oh yes, and Meg. Besides, down here I least I know you are safe."

"That is kind of you Erik, but there is just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I already told you, I don't want to leave. There is no other place in the world where I want to be than in your arms."

Erik then gave Christine a strong hug and she grabbed him back as well.

"I am just so abundant with happiness knowing that you are here, breathing and safe next to me."

"Erik, I just want you to know that you saying that makes me feel loved."

They turned around and kissed each other.

"Christine, may you sing to my music?"

"Nothing would make me happier Erik." 

They walked over to the organ and Erik started to play. Erik was the most passionate person when it came to music. He rarely slept, but the music and the sound of Christine voice put him in such a trance, that he he was almost sleep walking. They played for a few minutes and Erik stood up and looked down to Christine.

"Christine, its getting late, I think its time for both of us to go to bed."

"I would, but my feet are _so tired _and I can't possibly walk back to my bed."

Christine wanted to wake up with Erik. So this was her way of trying to do so.

"Christine, I would gladly let you take my bed, I will just sleep in your room then."

"No Erik, I mean, let us sleep here."

"But what about Meg? Isn't she still..."

"No, she went to bed, as we were in that musical trance, she yelled and said she was going to bed."

"But I ask you, are we that far into our relationship? I don't mean to sound corny, but I think it is a legitimate question."

Christine then slowly walked up to Erik and held his hands.

"Erik, I want to share this moment with you. No one else. I want you to be the first and only one."

"But didn't you and Raoul do anything?"

"Oh god no! He was very busy, in fact, some nights he wouldn't be home and I would sleep alone."

"If that is what you wish Christine. If you don't mind, I will get your nightgown so you can change behind the wall."

"Of course."

He closed the curtain door. Christine was so excited. Erik came in with her nightgown. He did not own very much clothing, so he wore some old clothing he had stashed somewhere. Christine took the night gown and walked into the changing room(which was really just the other side of the wall) and came out with her nightgown on. They both went into the bed. Erik seemed uncomfortable with this situation.

"Erik, you know I could just walk into the other room right?"

"No no, stay. Just, can we just be in bed together as opposed to..."

"Of course."

They both were lying on their sides staring into each others eyes. Erik's eyes showed sadness and despair even if he was happy, while Christine's showed curiosity and wonderment.

"Hi." Erik said simply.

Christine couldn't help but to laugh. After that Erik started to laugh too.

"Yeah, I guess that was pretty funny."

"You know Erik, that felt good. I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"I'm glad you are so happy."

Christine then touched his face. She removed his mask. He did not go into a fit about it either. His face was deformed, but his personality was so welcoming and enticing. Erik was such a gentleman.

"Christine, I just want to apologize for my actions two years ago. I know nothing could ever repay you for that."

"Erik, you did more than necessary. I just hope Raoul doesn't come back to find me."

Both of them laughed.

The next morning, Madame Giry came as she promised. Meg was still, as was Christine, but Erik, was composing something.

"Erik, what on earth are you doing?" asked Madame Giry.

Erik was surprised by her appearance. "Just writing a score. Meg and Christine are really heavy sleepers, so I decided to try and finish my new work."

"How's it coming?"

"Its getting there, with the right person, this music could be conceived as a work of art."

"Why is Christine in your bed. You didn't!"

"Of course not. Why would I do that unless she wanted me to? Besides, she did ask me if could sleep in my bed."

" I see. Well, lets start making breakfast, before those sleepy heads wake up."

Erik made some oatmeal and homemade orange juice. Madame Giry brought some pastries over. Meg and Christine woke up as they finished making breakfast. They all sat down and ate together.

"I heard some urgent news! Those Night-crawlers attacked again last night!" said Madame Giry.

"Where mother?" asked Meg.

"Near Christine's apartment." said Madame Giry "Thank you Erik for suggesting to keep them here."

Erik stood up and said "Any sensible man would do the same."

" Meg, I think it is time for us to go." said Madame Giry. 

"Do I have to go?" said Meg.

"Yes." We are going to move across to a relative far away from Paris. Christine, do you want to come?"

Christine was face with a tough decision but she knew what she wanted.

"No thank you." she responded.

"Alright then, I will visit when I can, goodbye."

"Goodbye" Erik and Christine had said.

The two figures left. Erik turned around and looked at Christine.

"You made the right choice. Going with them could mean danger."

"I didn't stay here just for the safety you know."

"Christine, I know you have a lot on your plate now, but I must ask you a question."

"Anything Erik."

"I'll be right back, close your eyes and no peaking, okay?"

"Got it."

It was only a minute before Erik came back to her and he told her to open her eyes. Erik was on his knees with a familiar sight...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yada yada I don't own PTO, PS, keep posting comments! I appreciate them!

Chapter 6: Sudden Happiness and Realizations

By PittsBurghFuzz

"Christine Daae, will you marry me?" Erik asked.

Christine did not know what to say. She was so astounded that he even proposed. It was also the same ring she returned to him that one night.

"Erik, I think you know my response is." Christine added.

"Oh, okay then, that's fine then, I will be in my organ room composing if you need me."

"Erik, I don't think you understood. I may response is yes!" yelled Christine.

Erik then embraced her and they kissed passionately. He stuck his hand through her beautiful brown hair.

"Oh, Erik, how are we going to do this?"

"I do not know, but I promise you someday, we will be married."

_Something in Erik's voice made me feel confident that this was going to happen. He wasn't going to kill people to get his way like the other times, but he was going to have it happen nonetheless._

"I'll be in my bedroom Erik, I am really tired."

"Have a good sleep, my Angel of Music."

Christine smiled and she closed her curtain. Erik went to his bedroom to ponder all that just happened. _Did Christine say yes to my proposal? So many questions to be answered in such a short amount of time. I guess it was real. Yes, she really does love me!_

Next we cut to England where the stories of the Night-crawlers are also being told. Supposedly, some women were reported missing. There was also discussion of the murder of Count de Chagny. He already was dying of pneumonia, whose son, vicomte Raoul de Chagny was supposed to visit him. Many suspect the Night-crawlers of committing the crime, but the vicomte does not want trouble to arise from this situation.

Raoul now had his father's estate and holdings in his possession. Meanwhile, a man in a black hood ran to an old dark house to report something to his superiors. He reported straight to Night-crawler 2nd in command, Roberto Riscarri.

"What do you want?" Riscarri asked.

"Sir, part 1 has succeeded. How shall we proceed?" questioned the minor pawn.

"For starters, I will write Mr. C a letter seeing if he has heard the splendid news. He will tell us the rest of the details later."

Returning back to the catacombs, Erik was composing some more music for his next play. The title was still unknown, but at this point, it did not really matter. Erik was overjoyed that Christine accepted his proposal. At the same time, Christine was asleep, and was dreaming up a horrible nightmare. Christine was in Erik's lair and she noticed Erik tied on the gate to his lair, while there was heavy breathing behind her.

"Hello Christine." said Raoul. "Isn't this a lovely sight?"

"Raoul how could you do such a thing?" yelled Christine. "Why do you do this? Everything he has done was in the past and is long gone."

"Yeah, so are hundreds of people's jobs. Explain that to them." said Raoul.

"Christine." Erik finally spoke out. "I'm so sorry." Erik looked down and had tears coming down his eyes.

"Erik." Christine ran over to her lover. Their reunion was short lived because soldiers that were with Raoul pulled Christine away. She managed to escape them. However, Raoul then slapped her to the ground.

"Raoul! I swear revenge against your cruelness and treacherous nature." yelled Erik.

Raoul then walked up to the Phantom and removed his mask.

"Good, still repulsive as ever, Soldier, use tie her on this gate and use the smelling sauce to wake her."

Erik then looked at Christine tied up on the gate with an apologetic look. Raoul then lifted the gate slightly so he could get behind them. Raoul pulled out his whip and started to brutally attack Erik.

"Hahahahahahah!" exclaimed Raoul. It seemed in a sick way, he enjoyed breaking Christine's heart. "You see Christine? He is nothing more than a dying animal!"

Christine tried to get off but the restraints were too tight for her to just get out. She looked back at Erik and noticed it was her father tied down. She rubbed her eyes and it was Erik.

"Here, untie him, he has received enough for now, all we have to do is attack Christine so she feels betrayed by Erik." said Raoul.

They threw Erik's unconscious body to the ground. Then the three men started to walk towards Christine but then Erik rose from the lake and ran to cut her restraints put not without getting stabbed by Raoul and his men. Erik just barely cut her out, and he collapsed in the end and she also saw him as her father reaching for her, flashing back and forth until Erik died.

Christine woke up from her miserable nightmare. She also noticed that Meg and Madame Giry came to visit. She really needed that. She hugged Meg tightly and greeted Madame Giry.

"Where's Erik?" Christine asked.

"Erik is out getting some food. He won't be out too long." Madame Giry explained.

"Madame Giry was right." said a very loud deep voice.

"Erik!" yelled Christine.

"I not only have food, but news as well." Erik explained.

"What happened Erik?" Meg asked.

"The Opera House is not going to open for another year or so. However, they are running a Masquerade Ball to see if they can find any investors."

"Are you planning on going?" Madame Giry asked.

"I don't know, I am debating on the topic. I am only going if Christine wishes it." Erik stated.

Christine did want to go out, but did not want the risk of running into Raoul or any of his relatives if they came. It wasn't so much the Night-crawlers worried her, it was running into Raoul that scared her the most. However, Christine decided.

"Yes. It would be nice to go. Its just that I do not have a costume, and you are not going to be horrid Red Death." Christine replied.

"Don't worry, I took care of the latter, but you just have to find yourself a costume."

"Erik, perhaps me, you Meg, and Christine could go out, have a good time, and find costumes for the ball."

"That's a great idea! Erik, we should go!" Christine happily yelled.

"Yes, this does sound fun." said Meg

Erik looked down. He always did that when confronted with a decision, even of the simplest matter.

"Yes, I think we should go." Erik finally replied.

The group went on the two boats and they rowed across the catacombs.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own PTO, thanks for views and feedback! Next few chapters will be popping up soon!

Chapter 7: An Outing and Unexpected Arrival

By PittsBurghFuzz

After the group left the theater, they needed something to eat. They went to the fairly new pastry shoppe that opened about a year ago. They all had muffins of various flavors except for Erik. Meg had a corn muffin, Madame Giry had a blueberry muffin, and Christine had a chocolate chip muffin.

Erik on the other hand, had a croissant, with nothing on it. Boring, but it was fine for him.

After they paid their bill they were walking across to the clothing store. It was a very nice place, every thing was gold trimmed and the people running the place could not have been nicer. As Meg, Madame Giry, and Christine were looking for costumes, Erik was looking for other articles of clothing, including a tuxedo. The three ladies were looking for not only costumes, but also looking for clothes for Christine and Erik's wedding. When that was going to take place, god only knew. However, this did not prevent the ladies from having a good time. Meg was going as queen of the jesters, and Madame Giry was going as a queen. As for Christine, she was going as, the empress of darkness. This was to amuse Erik.

"Christine? Why are you going as something do morbid?" Meg asked. "I mean, doesn't that bring any memories of Erik as Red Death?"

"True, but this is to amuse Erik and he is probably going as something morbid as well. Besides, I think he will find this costume very sexy..." Christine replied.

"Christine! That isn't very lady like!" Meg responded.

"Yes, but it is to much fun to pass up."

Meg looked at her mother and Madame Giry just smiled.

"My dear, you do need to be happy." Madame Giry stated.

As Erik was looking for clothing, he just happened to see a man trip over some boxes. Erik helped him up.

"Thank you good sir."

"You should be careful of those boxes you know." Erik jokingly said.

"By the way, may I have the name of my savior from these "boxes"?"

Erik had to think of a good name quickly. " Erik Phantasmo"

"I would presume that that mask is for artistic purposes."

"Well, I love the thought of masks, it had become sort of a trademark."

"Very interesting, well I must be on my way, my brother is requiring my services in Belgium."

"Just for curiosity sake, what is your brother's name?"

"Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, I am Philippe."

"Huh, well it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Philippe then stared as Erik walked away. His mistress who was with him tugged on his arm.

"He seemed very suspicious." she said.

"Yes, I don't know too many people that just wear masks outside of balls and trying them on."

Erik had a million different thoughts going in his head. _Was that Raoul's brother? He seemed like a decent guy, such a shame for Christine's sake that he didn't turn out to be like Philippe. Although, Erik also was able to have a relationship with Christine in the first place because of Raoul's peculiar behavior. He found it disturbing that Raoul would lie to Christine like that. Going to London? Apparently not, he was in Belgium. Why the bloody hell would he be in Belgium of all places, and isn't his sick father? Why isn't he there of all places? I must tell Christine._

As the three ladies were exiting the store Erik ran up to them.

"What in the world's the matter Erik?" Madame Giry asked.

"Let's get out before he sees us." Erik said while trembling.

"Wait why? Is Raoul here?" Christine asked.

"I'll explain latter, let's go." Erik and the group were rushing after him. He managed to catch a carriage ad told him to take the group to the Opera House. As they arrived, Madame Giry gave Erik a very stern look.

"What was that Erik, that nonsensical outburst you gave for!" she yelled.

"I saw Raoul's brother Philippe." he finally responded. "He also told me some very important information."

"What was that?" Meg asked.

"Raoul was in Belgium all along, not London. Philippe said he was going to meet up with Raoul in Belgium." Erik replied.

"Great, so first he leaves me now he lies to me? This doesn't make any sense."

"There is truly no point in telling you he was England when he was really in Belgium." Madame Giry stated.

"Maybe there is something more to this situation than we truly know." Erik responded. By the way, did you all find costumes for the ball?"

They all nodded. Christine knew he was trying to get off topic with this whole Raoul fiasco.

"Good, it is almost lunch time, I'll prepare the food while you all wait here or something. Sorry there isn't really anything exciting down here. I will notify you all when lunch is being served." 

Erik then approached the kitchen. He was making some salad and chicken. As he was preparing the meal, he though about what Raoul was really doing. _Was he going to visit his father eventually? _He then saw in the paper that Raoul's father had died. He did have pneumonia, but he died from poisoning. Some say he committed suicide, others said that there was some foul play in all this mess. _Why would he lie like that to Christine? _Many questions, but few answers.

"Lunch is served." Erik said. The three ladies stood up and went to the dining room. They ate the lunch, which was satisfactory.

"Tomorrow is the masquerade ball." Erik stated.

"Indeed it is." Madame Giry replied. "Do you mind if we stay here for today and tomorrow, it woud help save money for travel."

"You are always welcome here." Erik replied.

Madame Giry and Meg had to unpack their things in the spare room. Erik looked into Christine's eyes and she thought that he was going to kiss her. But really, he was going to tell her something.

"Erik, is something the matter?" Christine asked.

"Erik looked down. "Well, this whole situation with Raoul, it just doesn't make any sense."

"Don't worry yourself over it. We are together, that is all that matters."

She gave him a light kiss on his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own PTO

Chapter 8: Masquerade

By PittsBurghFuzz

It was already the day of the ball. It was around noon and the group had a special lunch, it was ham. It tasted great. They also had an old french wine to drink that Erik saved for a special occasion of this caliber. Erik spent hours just trying to perfect his music. He still did not figure out a title. Then Christine came into the room and and sat on a bench near Erik while watching him. He was in such a trance to his music that it was like nothing else mattered at the moment. She taped Erik on the shoulder see if he was too deep in his trance.

"Wait huh? What happened?" Erik cried out.

"Erik, its me Christine. I just came to say we should get ready soon."

"Oh yes, I'll be in my room changing, meet me at the dock. I shan't be long." Erik stated touching Christine's cheek. In the other room, Meg and Madame Giry were getting ready for the ball as well. It took Christine some time to get ready because she was so excited about going to the ball that at times she forgot that she needed to put on her costume. Her costume had stripes of dark blues, greens, and black all over. She had a black mask and a black tiara with golden flames. After she got dressed, Christine walked out of her room to visit the Girys who were just waiting for her. Meg had on purple tights which had rainbow stripes on the arms and legs, a purple mask, and a purple jester's hat with bells at the ends. She also had red elf shoes. Madame Giry had a gold tiara with sapphire jewels surrounding the crown, a light blue dress with black lining, a dark blue cape, and a green mask. They all looked great.

"Christine, your costume is beautiful." exclaimed Meg. 

"Thanks Meg, I just hope Erik likes it. Your costumes look great." Christine responded.

"I think it is time to meet Erik at the dock" said Madame Giry reminding the young ladies.

They went out side and were in for a shock. Erik had a spectacle of a costume to say the least. He had a hat similar to his Red Death costume, except it was white and had black feathers. He still wore a skull mask, but it was smiling. His coat was white while his vest was black and the coat had black fur on its arm holes and jacket lining. His cape had black feathers lining up perfectly. His walking stick was white and had a diamond on its tip. Erik really meant that he wasn't going as Red Death.

"Ladies, I welcome you to the boat of the legendary, Angel in Hell!" Erik yelled passionately. _You almost wanted to laugh. As we entered the boat, he greeted each of us as we entered the boat. When he got to me it was incredibly special_

"Ah, my empress of darkness, how lovely you look in evening clothes." _He then kissed my hand through the mask's mouth hole. It also seemed that Erik built a new boat so we wouldn't have to take two boats. However, they were still available if needed. _

_Erik was humming the ride through, and was happy too. I think we really needed to go out like this. We __finally reached the other dock and we used an alternative entrance to look like we were regular guests. When we entered, we had to pay a fee to help cover the cost of the ball and help the opera construction. The ticket man asked who Erik was._

"I am none other than the legendary Erik Phantasmo!" he proudly stated.

Erik covered the entry fee. It was hefty, but nothing we couldn't handle. As the group entered, everyone was so beautifully dressed in their costumes. _Erik took my hand and we started to dance. Erik had no previous dancing experience, but he was exceptional at it. We stopped after a few minutes and agreed to socialize with the other guests. Meg and Madame Giry found some friends they knew from before the accident. I just happened have bumped into a man who was dressed as a clown._

"I am so sorry monsieur, I guess I wasn't paying attention." Christine explained.

"It is quite alright madame. By the way my I ask what your name is?" the man asked.

Christine had to think of some thing. "Countess Phantasmo." She felt proud when she said that.

"Alright then good day." He walked away. _That was rather odd of that man to ask who I was, and he of course created the accident purposely, but for what?_

Erik was talking to some of the highest ranking aristocrats of Paris. Even though he lacked social graces, he was on par with what they were talking about.

"So, Count Phantasmo, what do you do exactly?" one of them asked

"Well, I mostly got my start from my father's fortune. He was a very wealthy successful man. Obviously, he did not have the name Phantasmo, but the surname will remain a secret. In my spare time I compose operas and write my own music and script." he replied.

"Really? Are you going to play a piece for us?" another man asked.

"Unfortunately no. However, I will do my best to get my next work to this opera house once it reopens. However, I may be able to get in a sample of my talents in tonight. I won't guarantee anything, but thee is a possibility that it could happen."

"Have you been to this venue before?" asked another aristocrat.

"Yes, but I have seats that vary. I am also very hard to spot at in a crowd of people."

"You have heard of La Carlotta I presume."

"Of course I have, I heard she was kidnapped."

"Ah yes, she was last seen being attacked by a man with a black hood. She was the greatest of the greats."

"You mean second to Christine Daae." Erik proudly responded.

"Ah yes, she did have a beautiful voice." one soldier remarked.

"Indeed she did Phantasmo." said a strange voice. He walked down the stairs. It was none other than Count Philippe de Chagny.

"Ah, my friend, how are you this evening." Erik asked.

"Decent. Could be doing better, but decent, you?"

"I am always happy at night.

"I like your costume Phantasmo. It seems very fitting of you." Philippe told Erik.

"Thank you Count, I like your vigilante look. Very well, American." Erik responded. "Now if you don't mind, I must be going. Hope to see you later this evening." Erik took a bow and walked away.

Philippe then saw a familiar sight. _Is that who I think it is? Could that be Christine Daae?_He walked down the stairs to approach her, however the crowd was too thick to go through. He then knew he had to wait. His attention went towards the beautiful organ music playing.

Erik was on the organ playing a composition. It wasn't one of his over emotional pieces. It was calming and soothing. He finished minutes later taking a bow for the audience. Roses were thrown and the crowd cheered after Erik finished his composition. He stepped down and told the others he will return, but he had to go now. Erik and the ladies left through a chaotic crowd towards the outside. They finally were outside. They went though a secret window and went though a series of tunnels until they arrived at the docks, Erik untied the boat and slowly pushed off.

"Did you all have a good time?" Erik asked.

"We had a wonderful time Erik." Christine responded. "Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"I had a conversation about opera singers with a few aristocrats. They all raved about Carlotta until I had mentioned a lovely soprano named Christine Daae. I also met up with Philippe."

"How did that turn out?" Madame Giry asked.

"Well, I didn't talk to him for very long. We just complimented each others outfits."

"Meg, did you talk to anybody?" Christine asked.

"Well, there was this one guy, he was the one as the bull fighter."

"Meg! You didn't flirt with him did you?" Madame Giry yelled.

"Oh no mom, why would _I _do that?" Meg replied.

After the ball, Philippe took a carriage to bring him to the train station. He needed to get to Belgium as soon as he could. He was also thinking about Count Phantasmo. He found him to be a most interesting figure. He seemed to be a renaissance man. Philippe liked those kind of people. As he was approaching the station, he noticed three hooded men were about 50 feet away from him. They were holding a huge bag, almost the size of his body! The men came closer and closer to him. Philippe tried to run away, but he tripped on a track. He was trying to get back up, but the men were already next to him.

"Hey Mr. C, should we kill him or-" said a hooded figure.

"No. Let me handle him." Mr. C responded.

Mr.C lifted him up and was holding a knife.

"Now, I want you to feel fear as your last emotion, or rather shock if you see under my hood."

He lifted the hood and Philippe was shocked at the sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO... Someone give a review of Chapter 3! It feels very lonely without reviews. :(

Chapter 9: Unheard of thoughts

By PittsBurghFuzz

Early the next morning, Erik and Madame Giry went to pick up some breakfast out. They returned to the lair an hour later and woke up Christine and Meg. They brought over some pastries from the one shoppe they always went to. They all ate the same thing they had the one day the four one went to buy costumes. Erik then picked up the newspaper and read the headline.

"Night-crawlers Strike Again! Count Philippe found in body bag. Nearly recognizable." Erik read. " Such a shame, he was a decent fellow too."

"That's such a shame." Meg remarked.

"Erik, I think we may need to stay another couple of nights. Is that okay with you?" Madame Giry asked.

"Of course. You are like family. Stay here as long as you please to." Erik stated.

Erik then went to his organ to start composing. He had finally figured out a title: The Redeeming Angel. It was to be his finest work. He had to finish the second act. He wasn't in any sort of rush, but he wanted the satisfaction of completing it. Erik did not eat lunch that day, but continued to compose his work. It was like his baby: he had to take care of it, otherwise it would feel neglected and unloved, like he had been. Christine and Meg were talking about the man Meg met at the masquerade ball.

"When did he ask to see you?" Christine asked.

"Next week or so. He said he is always around town." Meg replied.

"What does he do exactly?" Christine asked inquisitively.

"Well, this may shock, you but is going to be the Opera House's new manager."

"What is his name?"

"M. Cristoph Riscarri, son of the great Rodolfo Riscarri. You know, he dressed up as a clown there."

"Strange. Would you say the older Riscarri is a big man?" Christine asked while looking at her folded costume.

"Oh yes, both tall and heavy. His son is tall, but is not as muscular as his father. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think I bumped into him at the ball and he asked for my name."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I was Erik's wife." Both girls started to laugh.

Erik had been overhearing what the two had been saying. Madame Giry then tapped him on the shoulder and led him to the spare room.

"Why were you listening to gossip?" she asked with a stern face.

'Well, they were talking about the famous Riscarri." Erik replied.

"And?"

" The Riscarri family and the de Chagny family were always very close to each other. In fact, I had overheard in a conversation once that the elder Riscarri and Raoul were very good friends."

"What could that possibly mean Erik?"

Erik looked down and held his hand to his chin. " I don;t know, but I also heard over that he asked who Christine was."

"How did she respond?"

"She said I was her husband." Erik then laughed a little at the thought.

Meanwhile, at Belgium, Mr. C had a meeting with a meeting with a very important guest.

"What is it now Riscarri?" Mr. C asked in a deep voice.

"Mr. C, after I killed Philippe, I found that he had a diary with him" Riscarri responded.

"Interesting, give me the book." Riscarri handed him the book. " Leave me now, I will call you if I need your services again.

Riscarri left. Mr. C took a look at the book and read the latest section:

Today, I bumped into a most interesting fellow today, by the name of Count Erik Phantasmo. He was wearing very dark clothing and was wearing a mask. He claimed to have used it for artistic purposes, which made him a mysterious man. I then met up with him at the ball. We spoke to each other for a brief moment. His wife, Countess Phantasmo, did not reveal her name to me. In fact, I did not speak to her at all. However, she did look quite familiar. I could not put my finger on it, but something about her charming beauty and her petite body sparked a thought in my head. Later that evening, I heard Phantasmo play. It was the single greatest piece of music I had ever heard. It was full of emotion and was totally original. I hope to learn more about this Phantasmo and the identity of his wife.

Mr. C then set aside the book. He had been hearing rumors about Christine's disappearance. _Could the countess be Christine Daae? _All that Mr. C knew was that this was an interesting matter to do more research on.

Back in Erik's lair, dinner was served. Erik had made some turkey with a variety of vegetables. It was delicious. No doubt Erik could make food, but Erik making food like that was astounding. This further proved he was a "renaissance man".

" How did you guys enjoy the meal."

"Erik, this meal was delicious!" Madame Giry complemented.

"Yeah Erik, this was really good!" Meg exclaimed.

"And you Christine?" Erik asked.

"The food was great." Christine finally responded.

"What's the matter Christine? Are feeling sick?"

"No, Erik, I want to talk with you in private, in your room."

"Of course." The two of them then walked into Erik's room.

"Christine, did you want to leave?" Erik asked.

"That's the last thing I want to do. I just, well, do you think Philippe's death had anything to do with Raoul?"

"It never came across my mind. Why would Raoul kill Philippe? Besides, if he wanted him killed, Raoul would be at least smart enough to hire someone to kill him or wait until he dies."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, as you of course know, Philippe is the heir to the de Chagny holdings. This means he controls land in England, France, and Belgium. If Raoul had Philippe killed or just waited until his brother died, then Raoul would have an abundance of land, as well as men to control and use for his bidding."

"Erik, please promise me you won't go out and do that vigilante stuff that you did before. I don't want you to be killed."

"Christine, I will only go out to get food for the lair. Besides, me staying here with you all the time makes me want to treasure these moments with you, and I do not want to be separated from you ever again."

Christine then latched on to Erik tightly, like a small child scared of something. Erik hugged her back.

"Erik, when are we going to get married?" Christine asked.

"Soon enough Christine. I don't know for how much longer, but we are together, at least that is as sure as the sun rising from the horizon to welcome the morning, and leaving it to say goodnight." Erik replied.

"Erik, I know you were uncomfortable with this before, but can we..."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I sort of wanted to sleep with you again."

"Sure okay."

_Erik seemed okay with the decision. He allowed me to change my clothes first behind the wall. Erik then entered after I left. He soon came out and we slowly entered his bed. Erik was still nervous, but was not like the last time. With his confidence, you wouldn't think that Erik would be nervous about something like this. Erik removed his mask without me even asking. I was not shocked at his face, but that he took his own mask off in front of me! He touched by cheek with his cool hands. I touched his hand and closed my eyes, and was in a trance. Erik could not do "it", but I was okay with that. _

The two kissed each other good night, as Erik closed the curtain.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. This may be up a little later than I expected, but here it is!

Chapter 10: The rising son

Shortly after Christine and Erik went back to sleep, Meg left the lair to meet Christoph. They met at his large estate nearby Paris. As she entered the gates, she noticed a lot of morbid gargoyles. To Meg, he seemed to be a very morbid person, probably due to his mother's death. He knocked at the door and a butler answered the door.

"Good morning Meg." the butler said.

"Hello Pierre." Meg replied.

Pierre was carrying a candelabra and ascended the staircase. She took notice of the statues of men holding the railing of the stairs. They looked tortured, battle-scared and deformed. Everything was dusty and covered in spider-webs. However, everything had a clean look when she entered the top potion of the ball room, which was an observatory. She heard beautiful violins playing some familiar tunes. Christoph greeted Meg warmly.

"Good morning my love." Christoph then gently kissed her hand. Meg blushed.

"Oh Christoph." Meg said.

"Let us eat some breakfast." Christoph then led Meg to his dining room, which again in contrast to the rest of the home's morbid look. Everything in the room was shining with silver and gold. The tables and cabinets were made fro cherry wood. For breakfast, they had scrambled eggs with some ham, toast, and a variety of muffins.

"Christoph, your spoiling me." Meg remarked.

"I'm not spoiling you enough Meg." Christoph replied. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

The two lovers excited the kitchen and went into the ballroom. They danced for about a half-hour. The two of them sat on his back deck, which was a beautiful sight.

"Christoph, I have to go, my mother will be worried." Meg said as she turned to Christoph, taking his hand.

Christoph looked down, almost how Erik often looked down to make a decision. "Alright then, may come with you to return you home?"

"No, thank you, but no. Just have Pierre drop me off by the opera house."

"Alright then, I hope to see you soon."

"Bye then."

As the carriage left the house, she noticed that Christoph went to his observatory without waving goodbye to her.

At the lair, Madame Giry woke up Christine and Erik.

"Where's Meg?" she yelled.

"Isn't she here?" Christine added.

Erik then looked into the lake. "Where could she have gone?" Madame Giry added.

"Wait, I may have some idea of where she is. You know that man she was talking about?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, go on." Christine responded.

"Well maybe she is with the Riscarri boy."

"So stupid, she could have revealed the location of the lair." Madame Giry yelled out.

Meg then rowed on her boat towards the dock. She expected to get back before anyone was awake, but she met a different response.

"Young lady, where have you been? Madame Giry said in a violent tone.

"I was at Christoph's mansion." Meg replied.

"You could have been killed! Meg, one of the Night-crawlers could have killed you!"

"I'm sorry mother, but I have a right to be happy."

"True, but as your mother, I also have a right to know that my daughter is not running around getting killed or worse out there."

Meg looked at Christine and Erik. Christine gave an apologetic look while Erik looked down as he usually did. Meg went to Christine's room with her to cry about her problems.

"Erik, do you think I overreacted?" Madame Giry asked Erik.

"You made a valid point. You are her mother, and you do have a right to know she is safe" Erik replied.

Christine and Meg were in the bedroom discussing things about Christoph.

"Why can;t I be happy like you and Erik are?" Meg cried.

"I wish there was something I could do, but until this crisis is solved, we are going to have to deal with the cards that have been dealt to us." Christine replied.

Erik went to his organ to compose the rest of his opera. He changed the title to Lonesome Angel. He found it a more, fitting title than Redeeming Angel. The last scene was meant to be both sad, and happy at the same time, and it was a piece of music that could make a person cry. Erik had that effect. Christine then touched Erik on the shoulder. He sighed, and closed his eyes while touching her hand.

"Erik, I feel so lucky right now." Christine said, almost about to tear up. "Meg isn't able to be with the one she treasures without sneaking out."

"Oh Christine, I feel lucky as well." Erik stated.

Christine gave Erik a massage, Erik never had one or heard of one, but it was getting him aroused. He looked up, and they kissed each other, slowly. They were not concentrating, but when Madame Giry entered the room...

"Monsieur! Madame Giry exclaimed.

"I apologize Madame. Me and Christine weren't concentrating and..." Erik said

"It is of no matter, anyway, I just came to tell you that me and Meg will be leaving for a while." Madame Giry told them. "Do you want me to bring anything back?"

"No, we're fine, thank you." Christine said.

Madame Giry and Meg walked away and Erik and Christine looked into each others eyes.

"Erik, can we just talk for now?" Christine asked. "I kinda got out of the mood with Madame Giry walking into the room and stuff."

"Its perfectly alright. I also wanted to be alone to talk with you." Erik replied. "I did enjoy Madame Giry and Meg's company but..."

Christine then put her finger on his mouth. "Hush. I understand." She put her hand on his chest. "You know, I would have expected a bigger heart. She the went up to his ear and whispered: "Especially from someone like yourself."

"My angel, where are your wings?"

"You give me too much credit Erik. I am only an angel because of your kindness."

Erik and Christine then went on their bed and cuddled up.

In Belgium, a hooded man riding on a horse was heading towards an extravagant palace. It was also known as "Heaven's Castle". A guard then told him to stop.

"Do you have an appointment?" the guard asked.

"Tell Mastermind that Mr. C is here to see him.

In Mastermind's office, he was holding a picture of a young lady. He smiled as Mr. C approached him. Mastermind differed from Mr. C because he wore a mask that was half black/half white. On the white side, there was a smile, while the black mask that had a frown.

"Ah, Mr. C, what brings you this far?" Mastermind asked.

"I the hoods have brought over more women." Mr. C replied.

"Excellent. So there has not been any "angels" to ruin my problems?"

"Not since that one night."

"Good, now I want you to look at this plan, only use this when I tell you understand?"

"Got it."

"Good, now leave me."

Mr. C left, and Mastermind laughed with delight.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. Thanks for the positive feedback. BTW, please put a review for chapter 3, its very lonely :( This is a little late, but here it is!

Chapter 11: Erik & Christine, 1 year later, Plan of attack

After she woke up, Christine saw her angel of music sleeping peacefully, which almost made it a shock that he would even hurt a fly. She rose from bed and went into the kitchen area. Christine prepared a meal for Erik, it consisted of toast, eggs, and some orange juice. When Erik woke up, he smelled an enticing scent.

"That smells really good." Erik commented.

"Its nothing really Erik, just wanted to do something for you." Christine stated. Besides, it is our anniversary you know." Christine added.

"Ah yes, what a lovely way to start the day. I also have a surprise."

"What's that Erik?"

"Well, in two weeks, we shall be married."

Christine then gave Erik a warm embrace. She noticed that he was warmer than he usually was.

"Oh Erik, that was the best news I heard all day!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, and its only 7:30 AM!" Erik replied. He wrapped his arms around his lover tightly.

"I shall never let you go again." Erik said while tears fell from his blue eyes.

"I love that you value me so much." Christine replied. She then rested her head on Erik's chest. Erik place his hands on her head and stared deeply into her eyes. They kissed. Then they heard a noise from the lake.

"Madame Giry?" Christine questioned.

"Erik, Christine! You must help me! I have a note for both you and Christine.

Erik grabbed his note first. However, Christine read her's first. It read:

_Dear Ms. Daae, _

_This note is of the utmost importance. I thought I would tell you this before you actually got to the contents of this letter. Anyway, I have your friend Meg hostage with me in a large amount of land not so far away from Paris. I do not know where you are at the moment, but I will know soon enough, unless you step up and come with me. I must know your response in a week's time. If you are unsure of the location, just ask Madame Giry. I hope you make the right decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. C_

Erik then read his letter:

_Dear Count Erik Phantasmo,_

_I suggest you read the contents of this letter and understand clearly that it is to your best interest that you follow these steps. I want you to go to a large, plot of land in which Madame Giry only knows the location to. I want you to come with 20,000 Francs. I want to meet you count. I think we have a need for each other. If you do not supply what I want, then I will have to take something of yours. By the way, I know of your identity...Opera Ghost!_

_Signed,_

_Mastermind_

"No, how did this happen?" Christine asked.

"Well Christine, it was two weeks ago, we were in the house and three hooded men entered the room. One of them had a distinctive voice, he called himself Mr. C. He told me to give him the notes two weeks later, and ensured Meg's safety." Madame Giry replied. "I was hoping to not involve the two of you, but it was the only way of having a chance of saving Meg!"

Erik looked down with his hand on his chin as usual, and was debating inside his mind what he should do.

"Is there any other instructions these madman forgot to mention?" Erik finally asked.

"Yes, for Christine, he wants her to go to the mansion and enter the grand-room or something." Madame Giry told them. She then looked at Erik. "You will be required to go into the palace and approach the study."

"I see." Erik told her. " I will need to come prepared then. Although it is not the opera house and I do do not have home field advantage, I am arguably a genius."

"Erik, what about our wedding?" Christine asked.

Erik then touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Don't you worry about that. I will be your husband soon enough. We need a plan that will not only save Meg, but also damage the Night-crawlers as much as possible. Madame Giry, can I trust you on where the location is."

"Erik, I do not know where it is. I have to go to the bar and find a man with all black on with a purple scarf. After that, we must be outside the bar to get on the carriage in an attempt to get there."

"Well then, it seems my options are limited, but not too difficult to handle. I need to bring my sword for hand-to-hand combat, and some rope, lots and lots of rope."

"Erik, just be careful not to get yourself get killed." Christine pleaded.

"I have a goal: to marry you, and that will be what my determination is based on."

"Great, now let us discuss the plan." Madame Giry interrupted.

They went into the kitchen to discuss the plan and to have some food.

"So this is where the main gate is?" Erik asked.

"Yes, there will be at least three guards. Then you must go through a long shroud of mist. This is mist is thick enough to cut with a mere knife. Soldiers are not usually in this area, but their pet is.

"What pet?" Christine asked.

"Well, a giant wolf that will kill you on spot, unless you have a stick to play fetch with it. Another way to get past the beast is to stay on the carriage until they drop you at your respective location."

"Well, I guess we should get a brief idea: wolf or carriage?"

"Carriage obviously. Unless the wolf is nothing but a myth."

Madame Giry added, "Tell that to the men that have died trying to fight the beast."

"Well, it would be carriage then, I guess. So do we have an maps of the mansion or palace?" Erik asked.

"We only have a map for the palace, not the mansion. Although, you could use a guide in the mansion anyway.: Madame Giry added.

"Alright then, so the plan is for me to infiltrate the palace, and save Christine and Meg, correct?"

Erik asked.

"Yes, in a nutshell." Madame Giry replied. "When should we do this plan."

"In three days. I need to do some last minute things before I do this. I must give you the score and script to my latest opera. This is in case if I die." Erik whispered to Madame Giry.

"Good, do you want me to submit it to the opera when it opens?"

"Yes, that is my intention. I want my score to live without any interruptions. As for you Christine, I want Madame Giry to take you into her home, in case if I end up dead."

Christine looked up to Erik with tears falling down her cheeks, and she gave Erik a tight hug. He held onto her as well.

"I guess this is the point of no return. This is your choice." Erik stated.

"I've decided." Christine told Erik.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO.

Chapter 12: The Last Days, and Erik's past

By PittsBurghFuzz

Both Erik and Christine woke up. It was 6:30 AM.

"Good morning Erik." Christine said while yawning.

"Good morning Christine." Erik said while stretching. "I'll make some breakfast."

"Okay."

Erik slowly approached the kitchen. He was slower than normal, because he was depressed that tomorrow was the day he and Christine could possibly be separated forever. Erik made some toast and ham. Christine went to the table as Erik brought the food to the table.

"This is very good Erik." Christine told Erik.

"Thank you Christine." Erik replied. As they ate, the two of them were chewing on their food very slowly.

"Do you want to do anything Christine?" Erik asked.

"Hold me Erik." Christine replied. They stood up and Erik and Christine gave each other tight embraces and tears were falling down their cheeks.

"Erik, why is it that many things thwart our happiness?"

"I do not know my dear, but we are together now."

"I can't wait until heaven to see you again."

"I won't be in heaven, I will be in hell."

"There is no hell Erik, there can't be, it would get crowded too easily." For some reason, they both laughed at that thought. _Is hell limitless?_

"Erik, was Madame Giry the first person to show you kindness?" Christine asked with a child like tone.

Erik hesitated. _Should I tell her of the Persian? _"No, she was one of the first, but no."

"Who was then?"

"I would rather keep his identity a secret, just he did with me."

"Please, can you tell me who he is?" Christine was giving a puppy dog like face, so Erik couldn't refuse.

"Alright then, he was known as the Persian. You have met him before, when you and Raoul were running off the top of the Opera House. He helped me escape to Paris. He also promised to keep any knowledge he had of me a secret. He was my first friend."

"Erik, when was the last time you saw him?"

"After Don Juan Triumphant. I was hiding in a hidden room, and he came down with the rest of the police. He convinced them that there was no ghost and that he could not harm them any longer. After that, a week later, he found me in a miserable state."

"Is he still alive Erik?"

"No, unfortunately, he was killed right before I found you."

"Erik, I want to-"

"What Christine? What is it?"

"I want to be the mother of your children."

"But I don't want to mix your beauty with my deformity in a child. I don't want them to suffer the pains that I went through all my life."

"Erik, but your parents were not deformed and well, I sorry-"\

"No, I get where you are coming from."

"The true deformity was in their hearts, and not accepting someone as sweet as you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Erik looked down and held Christine's hand and pressed it against his face.

"Erik, are we going to or-"

"Shh." Erik put his finger on her lips. "I was going to say yes."

Erik and Christine were breaking things all over as they were making out. They plopped on their bed as Erik closed the curtain.

At Noon, they woke up again, realizing they needed to have some lunch. Erik made some more ham. There wasn't much there to eat, so they had that to start off with. After their lunch, They both went to the organ room.

"Erik, can we song one last time?" Christine asked.

"Of course. Here, I'll give you a sneak peak at my new score." It was the final scene of Lonesome Angel. The angel had failed to save his loved one, thus resulting in him dreading his poor luck, It also involves his beloved singing with him until her death. The song was about how they would meet up in heaven some day, and that their pain was only temporary. They also sang another song from the end of Act I which dealt with both the angel and his beloved and how happy they are to have each other. Erik then saw Christine cry.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"Its such a beautiful piece Erik, and I don't want its creator to die without seeing his own children grow and prosper." Christine then burst into tears and Erik held her in his arms to try and ease her pain. He wanted to tell her that everything was alright, but he knew that there was a huge chance that it would not go their way.

"Christine, just remember that I will always love _you._"

"I love you too Erik." Christine replied.

All of a sudden, Madame Giry came into the lair to bring the young lovers news.

"Madame Giry, what are you doing here?" Christine asked.

"I have a note from Mastermind. Erik, I think you should read it."

Erik took the note and opened it.

_Dear Count Erik Phantasmo,_

_I have decided to not allow Meg out for another few weeks. Do not worry, she is perfectly safe with me right now. I just want time for you to get your brain child on the stage. I have heard of your great talents, and I wish to listen to some of your work. I want you to present your new show, and I wish for you to not only enjoy yourself, but give you more time to prepare for our meeting. Have a god time but remember, I want you to keep in mind of our meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Mastermind_

Erik then repeated his well-known gesture of putting his hand on his chin. Christine then hugged Erik tightly as Erik placed his head on hers.

"Well, that was generous of him to give us more time to plan this thing out better." Erik simply stated. "I think that having the opera is a really good idea."

"But Erik!" Madame Giry yelled, "It could be a trap!"

"For either party Madame Giry." Erik confidently replied.

"What do you mean?" Christine asked.

"Well, think about it. If we can lure them to the Opera House, then it would be a snitch to end their reign, because they will be the first ones to make a move at the opera anyway!"

Erik made a good point. It would be revealing their location, but it would also seem that they were stupid enough to come.

"Nice thinking. I will be back in a few days. Make sure you practice that opera." Madame Giry told the two."

Madame Giry left after Christine waved and Erik nodded.

"I thought she would never leave." Christine exclaimed.

Erik and Christine laughed. "Well, at least she gave us the update." Erik replied.

"We have to also practice for the show Erik." Christine told him as she moved her hands up and down his arms.

"Yes, we do my love." Erik said to Christine as he held onto her arms as well.

"Oh Erik, it will feel so good to do another opera! I can't wait!"

"Neither can I , and we also get married in less than two weeks!"

"Erik, I feel like everything is starting to look good for the both of us."

"Yes, but I want to go up and see how my production will do. I do not want my brain child to be tampered with!"

"Do you want to go up?"

"Of course! Let us give the upper level a visit."

They both were getting dressed to go up. Christine had to be careful, so she had to wear a lot of make-up and a fake wig. As for Erik, he wore his usual attire.

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF THIS STORY OR ON ALERT, I WILL BE MAKING A PREQUEL AS SOON AS THIS STORY IS FINISHED. I WILL SEND A MESSAGE TO YOU SO THAT YOU ARE ON ALERT.**

**THANKS**

**PittsBurghfuzz**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own POTO :( BTW, give me some ideas on what to call the prequel.

Chapter 13: Visit to the Opera

By PittsBurghFuzz

After the two lovers got ready, they visited the upper level of the Opera House, which looked completed. They then found the new manager, Count Riscarri, and congratulated him.

"Riscarri, you have done a spectacular job with this venue! I have never seen it look this good in a long time." Erik complimented.

"Thank you Phantasmo, I also have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I was going to ask if you could present that material you have to use as our gala premiere."

"Riscarri, it would be my highest honor." Erik replied proudly.

"Excellent, now we will be premiering in three weeks time, I hope that isn't too much stress-"

Erik placed his hand on Riscarri's shoulder, "Don't worry, I have some costumes for the main leads and the extras and supporting cast can use the spare costumes you guys have right?"

"Yes of course, is there anything you request?"

"Well, the leading lady will be played by my wife, and I may or may not play the lead."

"Are you sure that is all?"

"For now, I won't ask for much, but you know, just in case."

"Of course, how can I reach you?"

"Why, Madame Giry of course." Erik walked away with such confidence that it was almost like he was acting. He was in a euphoria after he heard the manager accept his own piece of work as the Opera's re-opening. He and Christine went to an old restaurant to catch an early dinner. Erik ordered some chicken and Christine had some frogs legs. He paid the bill, and they went down once more into the lair.

"Did you have a good time Erik?" Christine asked.

"Yes, it felt good being up there, almost right." Erik replied. It seemed strange for Erik to say "almost right". He usually seemed to love being in his lair.

"Erik, why do you say that? I thought you loved it down here?"

"Yes I do. Its just that, it feels so good to be above ground and actually be respected by others."

Christine then held onto Erik's arms. "Erik, if they ever do lose respect for you, just remember that you will always have me."

She gave Erik a light kiss on the cheek. She went to their room to change her clothing. Erik then hung his cape on a hanger and went to his organ. He felt the keys and thought all that he had done with this organ. He not only created his best work with it, but he also expressed his emotions. Erik was unpredictable at times, but the organ was one of the few keys to understanding him. Christine sat next to Erik and sang to his music. It was part of his latest work. Erik then started to sing different lyrics, but the they matched so beautifully. When they stopped, Erik stood up and got changed.

"Christine, we have to get ready. The crew needs to prepare with you." Erik stated.

"Right, let me get changed and put on my make-up. Besides, I need to look different if I am to claim that I am 'Countess Phantasmo'." She replied.

"Ah yes, you make a good point there, 'countess'."

When Christine came out, her wig was as black as a raven, and her make-up made her look pale, but not stark white. She wore a red dress with white gloves. Erik was wearing a purple hat with a yellow feather with a light blue jacket and red shirt along with purple pants. Whenever Erik went out, it always looked extravagant. They went on the boat and rowed off.

As they arrived to the theater, crowds were throwing roses to Erik and Christine. It took them a good 20 minutes to get to the interior. Erik then rushed to see how the sets were coming.

"Riscarri, the sets are very good so far." Erik said as he placed his hand on Riscarri's shoulder.

"Thank you Phantasmo." Riscarri replied.

The sets included the rooftops of Paris, a cathedral interior, a bridge for certain scenes, and and a giant statue of angels. It looked simple, yet very artistic and effective for Erik's purposes. Christine took notice of Madame Giry guiding the ballerinas in practicing for the challenge ahead. Erik then looked up at the infamous 'box five'.

"Riscarri, have you sold box five yet?" Erik asked curiously.

"Well, no." Riscarri said simply. "We even tried to sell it at a lower value then its worth, and people still won't purchase it or consider it."

"Interesting." Erik said as he was holding onto his chin. "Anyway, I must practice with the cast, but I will see you latter."

"Yes, you too."

Erik went up to the stage and went into his costume. He wore a mask looking like that of a dragon. His attire included a long, black jacket, with a black jacket, black boots, gloves, pants, and a long cape. When he sang his first song, it was like God was speaking. Christine came out and was gorgeous. She was wearing a pink dress, a white cape, and was holding a basket. Erik partially based his character of the "lonesome gargoyle" on himself. He was an omniscient figure who looked over everything and fell in love with a beautiful young woman. However, he was a loathsome gargoyle placed there by God to protect Paris. His appearance was used to terrify sinners and punish them for their crimes. Christine played a young woman who was the fiance to a count. She was attacked by criminals when all of a sudden, she is saved. He helped her back to the Notre Dame Cathedral and was aided to health by the gargoyle. She teaches him about humanity, he teaches her about the pain of not being human or an angel, and it almost seems they are in love. However, her lover finds out and wants to kill her for betraying him. The gargoyle protects her and sheds blood for the first time. The gargoyle is about to get killed, the young woman is stabbed when she saves him. The count is then killed by the gargoyle and the two share a few last words and kiss. They die, and the crowd takes notice of a statue with an angel, protecting a young woman. The ending was a sad one, but the two main characters were resting in peace, watching over Paris.

Erik then sang about his character's misery and how serving for God like this was tortuous. He sang about how he yearns to be with the other angels in heaven , or at least live like normal men as opposed to representing the horrors of man and continuously having men scream at his appearance. It was truly heartbreaking. Erik and Christine ended practice and were trying to get to the lair, but they were met with praise. It took them some time to get out of the Opera House, but they did and went back to the lair.

When they were at the lair, Erik went to put his regular clothes on and so was Christine.

"Erik, you were great today." Christine told Erik.

"So were you my angel." Erik replied as he kissed her hand. They started to kiss each other passionately and went to the other room to rest.

"Would you like something to eat?" Erik asked.

"Sounds great." Christine replied.

Erik made Christine some soup. They ate and went back to their room to get some rest. Erik kissed Christine goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own POTO...Remember, Prequel in the works!

Chapter 14: Twas the Night before Re-opening...

By PittsBurghFuzz

Christine and Erik went to their favorite breakfast spot to get a bite to eat before the last day of practice. Erik and Christine had some muffins, of various flavors.

"Erik, I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Christine said almost like a child.

"Neither can I Christine." Erik replied.

"Well, let's not forget about, them."

"Oh, yeah." Just as Erik took a sip of water, Madame Giry rushed to their table.

"Erik! Christine! I have a note!" Madame Gory yelled, nearly out of breath.

Erik took the note and opened it.

_Dear Count Erik Phantasmo,_

_I apologize for all of these notes. I understand that they are such a nuisance, but I need to contact you. Do not forget about tomorrow night's performance. Be there, or something worse than Meg in my possession can happen! Remember to take my smaller carriage to the location I mentioned a while ago. Remember to bring your charming wife. If you don't, I will have to find her myself and Meg will not be freed. By the way, this is not the last note I will be sending you Opera Ghost!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mastermind_

"Do you think he will show up at the opera?" Christine asked.

"No." Erik replied. "He's too smart to go there himself. Although, it would be more romantic if he went himself. Madame Giry, did anyone purchase box five yet?"

"Why no. Why?" she told him.

"Strange. I would have thought this guy was poetic. Does he suspect me to be in box five?"

"He never mentioned anything to me Erik. Anyway, I will see you two at the Opera House soon."

"Till then." Erik stated.

Madame Giry walked away. Christine then looked to Erik.

"You best be careful alright?" Christine told Erik.

"Christine, I was the Opera Ghost, I have an almost omniscient presence!" Erik proudly said.

"But Erik, you are in another person's terrain! You won't be able to watch over everything like you did before."

"But you forget that I am also a master magician, a creator of illusions."

"Still, you have to be careful."

"Don't worry, I just want you to take the same advice." Erik then looked at his pocket watch. "Oh look at the time, we best be going to practice."

"Yes, you're right."

They rushed to the theater and were attacked by all of the people who needed to write articles for their papers. When they finally arrived in the lobby, everything was being cleaned again. Riscarri then walked up to the couple.

"Ah Count and Countess Phantasmo, I'm glad to see you here early!" Riscarri stated.

"I like the clean scent in here. I cannot believe that this venue is re-opening!" Erik replied.

"I will see you later tonight I presume."

"Yes you will, on stage. However, I have plans after the show."

"Such a shame, I was going to take you to my mansion and show you my collections of wine and my observation deck."

"That is for another time that I simply can;t wait for. However, I now must practice. Good day Riscarri."

"Good day Phantasmo."

Erik and Christine went backstage to check on the sets and costumes. Erik had already brought up the costumes a few weeks earlier. Some of the old costumes from other productions were used for cost purposes. Christine wore her costume, and looked like an aristocrat. The girl's fiance was portrayed by an extra. He was decent looking and played a snobbish character well. Erik went into his costume and looked very elaborate. That was one thing with Erik, he was almost never boring. Erik and Christine did some songs and the chorus was used in a few segments as well. Erik made this play specifically for Christine's talents and abilities as a singer. Erik then looked up to box five. He remembered when he first used box five. _Best seat in the house. _It was kind of funny how many people did not even take box five. Riscarri came down to the stage to bring good news.

"May I have your attention?" He asked. The cast and crew stopped. "We have a full house tonight! Someone finally bought box five!"

"Will they use it?" one ballerina asked.

"I don't know, but we have sold every seat in the house!"

He left and Erik had to excuse himself and Christine to leave. There were more people outside than there were earlier, but Erik and Christine were able to get to the lair eventually. Erik and Christine, little known to each other, were each thinking about their marriage outside of town a few days earlier. It was simple, but at least it happened at all, and they were happy about that. Christine also told Erik a secret.

"Erik, I need to tell you something." Christine said to Erik.

"Yes Christine." Erik replied in an almost cautious tone.

"Erik, I'm pregnant." Erik then stared into Christine's eyes, with her not knowing what his response would be. He then grabbed Christine slowly.

"Erik, are you okay?" Christine asked.

Erik nodded. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Yes Christine, in fact, there is only one other occasion where I was happier."

"And what is that?"

"When you admitted you could love a loathsome monster like myself." Christine then held Erik tighter. Erik did not want to hurt Christine especially when she was pregnant.

"Is there anything I can get you Christine?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I have a craving for some chocolates." Christine replied.

Erik brought a her chocolates of different varieties. "Erik, can you play your music?"

"Of course." They went to Erik's room and he played a lovely melody. It was peaceful and tranquil. It was by no means threatening. _Erik seemed to be very quiet about the baby, but in his heart, I knew he was truly happy. _

"Christine, I am sorry if I appeared to be unhappy at the news." Erik said out of the blue.

"Its okay Erik. It is a lot to take in for once." Christine replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's what it is." Erik then returned to playing his melody.

Erik was thinking about the child. _Great, Christine is pregnant when all of this ensuing chaos is around us. I wished she didn't have to go, especially after I found out that she is pregnant. _

"Erik, just think of it, our beautiful child with us, our own little family." Christine said happily.

"Yes, how wonderful that would be." Erik replied happier than he had been the last few minutes.

"Erik, I truly think my father sent me more than just the angel of music."

"What do you think he sent you?"

"He sent me you, and our child."

"I think God has repaid me for my suffering."

"But Erik, you were abused and-"

"Yes, but he has brought me so much happiness and I have nearly forgotten my miseries of my past. All I have now are thoughts of joy."

Christine grabbed Erik joyfully and they both started laughing like young children do. Christine nearly knocked Erik off his bench.

"Christine be careful, don't forget, we must be careful."

Christine looked down as he said that.

Erik then whispered: "That doesn't mean we still can't have _some _fun."

"Oh Erik, I am so content being here with you in this home of yours."

"Yes, but I must find a better place for our child to grow up in, as opposed to this dangerous lair."

"You make a valid point, but where Erik?"

"I'll find somewhere , don't you worry about that."

Christine took Erik's hand and looked at it. "A working man's hands: dirty, but respectable."

Erik laughed and he and Christine kissed. "Erik, what is that medallion hanging around your neck?" Christine asked.

"It was from an old friend from a long time ago. He is dead now. I already spoke to you about him" Erik stated in a stern tone.

"Erik, why is that you cringe about your past whenever I mention it?"

"I apologize Christine, its just a topic I do not wish to speak of."

"That's fine Erik. I just hate to upset you."

Erik took Christine's hand. "Christine, you never upset me, the topic itself upsets me the most."

"But I mentioned it."

"You didn't cause the darkest parts of my past, you only made my life worth living."

Christine then slowly took off his mask. She felt his face.

"Erik, please don't completely hide yourself from your child when they get older."

Erik touched the hand on his face and told her: "I know, I can't hide from my children forever. It will be only be a temporary fear."

Christine placed her head on Erik's chest. It was warm and welcoming, unlike how he was years ago. Erik placed his hand on Christine's stomach and thought that in nine months, a new child would be welcomed into the world. Erik was glad he became less dismal and brooding and more peaceful and less terrifying than it had been. He knew what really scared Christine, it wasn't his appearance that was the only factor involved, it was his anger that was bundled inside and burst into a violent rage. Erik was finally happy with himself at last.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own POTO.

Chapter 15: The opening night

By PittsBurghFuzz

Erik woke up a little latter than normal, around 8:00 AM. He was packing his magic tricks and handy-dandy lasso into his carpet bag. Christine was still sleeping, like a young child how peaceful and beautiful they are. Erik then started his get his attire ready. He just remembered that there would be a masquerade ball a few hours before show time. He decided to put Christine's outfit by her side and he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was some toast and some muffins. Christine woke up and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Erik." Christine told Erik with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Christine." Erik replied as his hand descended her face. She gave him a slight kiss.

"So today is the day!"

Erik was holding Christine and was so happy to have her in his arms.

"Erik?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Christine, I was just-"

She put her finger on his lips. "Shush. Let us have breakfast."

They sat down and had their meal.

"By the way Christine, do you think it is a good idea to attend the masquerade ball?" Erik asked.

"I would love that idea!" Christine happily replied.

"Good. I placed your costume by our bed when you decide to put it on."

"Erik, can we go upstairs? I want to see all of the stage before it becomes bustling with people again."

"Of course. Let us bring our costumes and my bag to the upper level.

At the palace of the Mastermind, Mr. C was approaching his office with a few things in his bag to send to his master.

"Yes Mr. C?" Mastermind said, almost annoyed.

"Master, I have brought over your ticket and those things you asked for from your estate." Mr. C replied.

"Mr. C, you never cease to amaze me." Mastermind said as he was patting Mr. C on the shoulder. "Now go, and get your costume for the ball.

"Yes master." Mr. C ran off. Mastermind was looking to the window and muttered to himself: "It may be sunny now, Phantasmo, but I can assure you that when this day ends, there will be nothing but rain and blood pouring from the skies!" He shattered his vase. He looked to his completed costume and smiled. He liked his choice. _The previous one was too noble and bland, now this costume shall be extravagant and elaborate. _Mastermind laughed, evilly.

The time: 6:00 PM. The masquerade ball was beginning. There were different shades of colors, like a never ending rainbow. All the people that came were royal, aristocratic figures and they all turned up for the show. Erik and Christine were among the last to enter, but when they came, the party had just begun.

"Phantasmo!" Riscarri yelled out. "I am so glad you two came to the ball!"

"Riscarri! Even if I saw you yesterday, I never tire of meeting with good company!" Erik stated proudly.

"And your countess is a sight to behold." Riscarri kisses her hand and Christine blushes.

"You're too kind." Christine told Riscarri.

"You know, this is the first I have ever heard you speak without music or you singing! What a sweet voice."

"Well, I will see you later Riscarri, I must speak with some other people who request of my company. Take care and congratulations to all of your success." Erik said out of the blue.

"Take care Phantasmo." Erik walked away.

Erik was walking when all of a sudden, he bumped into someone.

"Pardon me count." the man stated.

"Its alright? May I ask your name?" Erik asked.

"M.M." Erik was appalled by the costume. He was wearing a mask, half black and half white, a rainbow cape, jacket, boots, a red hat(similar to Red Death), and pink gloves.

"Good day then um, 'M.M'."

"Good day." Erik left.

The show was going to start in another hour or so. It was about 8:00 PM. Erik and Christine left the lobby and went backstage. Christine was getting ready while Erik was checking out all of the stages and props to make sure they were all in their proper place. Erik then started to take in a lot of emotion. He noticed a new chandelier, it was much less extravagant, yet charming. The gold pieces were cleaned and the seats were replaced. He flashed back to when he performed Don Juan Triumphant. He also remembered the chaos he caused that fateful night. Christine then woke him up from his daze.

"Erik? Are you okay?" Christine asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. Yourself?" Erik replied.

"Yes, I'm fine. So we will have to-"

"Yes, but if we are prepared and cautious enough, we can successfully retrieve Meg, and damage them."

Christine and Erik then shared a passionate kiss. They both wished each other good luck, and Erik went onstage as Christine went inside the back.

The theater became more and more inflated with people inside. A full house. It was a few minutes before showtime and this was the moment: would the Opera House fail again, or would it shine with new success? Only God knew. Before the curtain rose, Riscarri gave a word for the theater and then proceeded to sit back in his box. The overture started. The music was just as Erik planned it, it was full of emotion and sounded superior to any work the world had ever seen. The curtain rose to a few extras performing menial labor, gossiping about the recent death of criminals. They claimed it was performed by a monster, a creature both loved and rejected by God, eternally bond to perform his duty. Night fell, and the music went from simple and happy, to violent and terrifying. Erik's first line shocked the audiences.

"_Why God? Why do you damn me? Why do you still require my services?" he cried. _

Erik as the gargoyle then ran about singing the process in which he was created. The details were gruesome, and yet the audience wanted more. He also loathed the fact that God banned him from the ability to love and feel sympathy. Christine walked onto the stage and something strange happened. The gargoyle was taking more interest in her than he had been for anyone else before. She had long brown hair, her skin fair, and was wearing a dark dress.

"_Why do you mourn? Why do you cry? Why do you suffer?" the creature cried._

She was with her fiance, who looked very rich, and seemed snobbish. Her father had recently been killed. He felt that the woman had been given a bad hand. She was so beautiful, and yet her fiance doesn't love her, but her physique.

"Darling, let us get you out of this depression and let us have some fun." the fiance said as his hand was almost touching her behind. She grabbed his hand.

"No, we are not married Jean. We only need to wait some time and-" she was interrupted.

"Sweetie, I cannot wait any longer. You keep putting this off for the longest time and I still get the same response? That isn't right you know!"

"_You don't need him, run from him so your life is better, and you will suffer no more."_

"Who was that? Well I want an explanation!" Jean yelled out. He started to take her cloak off and was about to something when all of a sudden, he was attacked by the gargoyle. With his strength, the gargoyle threw him off of her and knocked him out. He then noticed that the beautiful woman was unconscious. He felt her and then held her in his arms to take her to the cathedral. He placed her on a bed. She woke up, terrified by the sight, but when he spoke, she stopped.

"_Why? Why? Why does he do this? Why does he need to? Why does he need to make you suffer for sins which are his and his alone?" he sang._

"_Why did you throw him? Why did you save my life? Why did you feel pity?" she sang._

"_Why are you crying? Why are you writhing? Why must you argue?" _

"_Why am I here? Why do you shelter me? Why must I see you? Why did you spare him his life?"_

"_Why did I do that? Why didn't fight back? Why do you ask me? Why must you force me to question what the good lord commands me to do? Why are you so innocent?"_

"_Why do you think so highly of me? Why must you dare to see me? Why am I not with him?"_

_'Why do you love him? Why do you need him? Why do I need to explain?"_

They stared into each others eyes and held hands. She looked down and turned away.

"_Why must you ask me to stay? Why do you love God so? Why do you listen?" she sang._

"_Why do I love him? Why do I loathe him? Why must I live?" he sang._

"_Why do loathe him? Why do you help him? Why can't you die?"_

"_Why does he reject me? Why does he need me? Why can't I die?" _

She looked to him again. She then hugged him.

"_Why? Why must you do this? You know he despises you so? Why do you still need him?" she asked._

"_Why? Why can' I quit? Why can't I die? Why does he hate me? Why do I need his love?" he replied._

The audience gave a rousing applause to their singing, a good sign for Riscarri. The curtain rose again.

"What is your name?" she asked the creature.

"Call me , your angel." he said in his deep voice.

"Why do you do this?"

"I need to be loved and approved by God, to be with him and to serve him."

"I thought you were an angel? Angels don't come down here, except-"

"Except when God needs a messenger or someone to perform his handy work." He moved his hands to hers.

"Why do you love him" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I do not love him. I want someone who can love _me._"

"I see. You can leave now if you want to."

"I don't want to leave you. I feel safe." She touched his shoulders. He never felt like this before. He was trembling almost and was breathing hard. His first sign of humanity.

"I may do something dangerous." he added.

"I don't mind, as long as I am with you beside me." she said as she kissed him on his neck. He turned around.

"Why do you toy with me?" he asked as he walked into a corner.

"I just want _you_." she said.

"I want you, but we can't have each other."

"Why do you like me, angel?"

_He got up and was about to sing: "Why do I love you? Why do I need you? Why can I not resist you? Why can't I have you with me? I love your voice, your charm, your beauty. I love your innocence, your kindness, your courage, and your acceptance." _She looked up to him and he felt her hair. They embraced each other.

"I love you." she said to him.

"I love you." he mimicked.

Before the curtain fell, a scene shows the fiance the morning after, with a bruise on his head and was very dirty. He questioned what attacked him last night and was going to start a rally. The curtain fell, as the audience stood and cheered, the work so far, seemed to be sucessful.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own POTO. Ps., Chapter 2 of Across the Wasted Years will be up soon!

Chapter 16: Disaster

By PittsBurghFuzz

After Act I, the intermission took place. It was to last a half hour, longer than most intermissions last. Erik went backstage to see his Christine and kissed her for their triumph.

"We did it Christine!" Erik yelled out. "You sang so beautifully!"

"Yes, but your performance made the audience have tears coming down their cheeks." Christine replied. Erik and her smiled and they embraced each other. Christine then looked up to him, like a child.

"Erik, you know we have to go later." Christine said.

"I know Christine, but we need not think of it now." Erik said as his hand was touching her face.

"Erik, I will be out soon, just wait for me outside okay?"

Erik was almost in a sleep-like trance while looking at her and was shaking his head as she said those words.

"What? Oh yes, I will see you later, Christine." Erik kissed her hand and walked out of the room. Then, a mysterious man walked into the room with flowers, but Christine did not notice.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," he said as he closed the door. " Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?"

Christine turned and responded to the queer looking figure and responded: "Raoul?" He shook his head.

"The day you betrayed me, Christine Daae, I became Mr. C." he replied. "Now come with me, you are my fiance."

Christine shook her head and showed him her wedding ring. Raoul could not stand the sight.

"You married that monster?" he yelled. "You also abandoned me Christine."

"At least I don't go off scurrying away just to fool around." she responded back to him defiantly. Raoul then took off his mask and stole a kiss from her.

"Please, let me go Raoul!" she cried.

"Never." he said he moved his hands to her chest sniffing her beautiful hair.

Erik bashed down the door and ripped Christine from Raoul's arms and punched him in the face. Erik lifted Raoul with his one hand as his eyes burned with revenge.

"Raoul, I thought you were a decent, respectable man. I was thinking that as long as Christine was with a respectable man, there was no reason for me to cry about me lacking her presence. But now, it seems you have revealed your true colors monster!" Erik roared. Christine then noticed that Erik was not like how was lately. _This_ _isn't Erik! This was the monster that was waiting to kill Raoul for three years!_

"Erik, please, don't kill him" Christine pleaded. Her voice finally penetrated his mind, and he looked to her as he dropped Raoul. However, Raoul ran off and the chase only began. Christine and Erik went to their carriage and chased after Raoul's. Another cloaked figure went to his carriage and chased after them. They chased until they all reached the misty area Madame Giry had spoken of. It was really spooky. Erik got out of the carriage thinking all was safe, until a masked man attacked Erik. Erik was in his normal attire, and he was against a Night-crawler. He told Christine to take the carriage to the observatory. She took the carriage, as Erik's battle ensued.

"I will please my master and destroy you!" the man shouted.

Erik then found a bell tower and the man went into the tower. He ascended the stairs and thought all was well, however, a rope came around his neck. He was gasping for air as Erik tightened the grip.

"You should have kept your hand at the level of your eyes!" Erik said while laughing. This caused more minor members to go in, but Erik was out and left them a surprise: a grenade. Erik ran off but he was faced with an unexpected surprise. He saw a giant wolf, with saliva spilling from its mouth with deep red eyes and its razor sharp teeth the size of knives! Erik walked back slowly and then made a spark and shined it in the beast's eyes. Erik ran away, but the beast soon followed, The creature took Erik by his jacket, and threw him into a rock. Erik just barely escaped when the creature nearly pounced on him. The creature saw a figure in the distance, he jumped on it and tore it to pieces. It was a dummy made by Erik. He finally killed the beast by setting a large trap with razors and a conveniently deep hole. Erik walked way.

Christine then went to the mansion and saw how dark and dismal it appeared. She went up the stairs leading to it and was met by a bald butler.

"Evening madame." he stated.

"Evening sir, I am supposed to-"

He put his finger on his mouth and nodded. He took her to the main area. She was finally with Meg. They had a warm embrace.

"Christine!" Meg cried out. "How did you get here?"

'Long story," Christine stated. "come on now, we must escape. We have to get Erik."

"I don't think the three of you will be leaving." a familiar voice had said. They turned up their heads in shock. It was Riscarri.

"You! I should have known it was you all along!" Christine yelled.

"Ah Countess Phantasmo, or should I say, Christine Daae?" Riscarri had said. "Now, I must keep you all here."

Meanwhile, Erik finally made it to the palace. He looked up and noticed how simple, yet threatening it appeared to look. He went into the main entrance and opened the door. The room was dark, with hunting trophies all over, and saw a man descend the stairs.

"Erik." Raoul stated.

"Raoul." Erik had said, almost roaring.

"Your visit grants me an unparalleled delight. I want to discuss with you something like civilized men."

"You? Civilized? After you nearly raped Christine? I highly doubt that."

"And you are no different Erik. You killed many to gain Christine, and failed in the end."

"You are mistaken. You did not know what you lost after you went around Europe doing your sick desires while leaving an angel by herself, with no one to protect her."

"Erik, Erik, Erik. I am shocked to see you have humanity at all. Now anyway, let us discuss something we are just dying to talk about, Christine." he said as he smirked as he said her name. Erik was grinding his teeth in anger.

"Anyway, we both care about Christine, right?"

"Wrong! You despise her with every inch of your soul!" Erik yelled out.

"Now, I didn't say I hated her. However, I do not love her. The only good advice my dead brother Philippe gave me was not to marry a ballerina. I was shunned for a period of time from my family. Do you know how hard that is?"

"My first piece of clothing was to cover my face, stop complaining about your problems. You are rich and the problems you have faced are of your own fault."

"Now look you deformed beast, I am rich, but even as a child, I never had received the respect I deserved. My brother was always the center of my parents' attention. This is why I took extreme precautions. I had to rid myself of my father, sister, and brother."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own POTO. I will be delaying Across the Wasted Years Chapters 2 and 3 until Friday, 4/16/10

Chapter 17: Genius turned to Madness

By PittsBurghFuzz

"What? Oh I get it, you killed your father, brother and sister so that you can have all of their property right?" Erik asked Raoul with an impatient tone.

"Yes Erik , yes I did do it for that,but I also did it for their wealth." Raoul added. "You see, I was unsatisfied with my relationship with Christine. I can't believe you still love her Erik, she is so boring. I asked her if we could 'do it' but she would always but it off tell me wait for marriage."

"She has a right to do whatever she wants to Raoul! I learned that lesson a long time ago. You can't be so dominant in a relationship, you have to be recessive and accepting."

"Hm, I guess you have changed Erik, you have become weaker. I have respect for the Opera Ghost, not this Count Phantasmo you call yourself."

"You have changed too Raoul. You have become cruel, and unforgiving, or should I say Mr. C?"

"Well, you are 2/3 correct. You see, I play a few different roles here. First, I played the white night Raoul, who saved Christine from the monster. Later on, I became Mastermind, the leader of the Night-crawlers, and even before that I was Mr. C. However, there are two Mr. Cs'"

"What?" Erik raised his brow in confusion.

"You see, I was the Mr. C who killed my brother, and the Mr. C in Christine's dressing room, but the other one was the man who helped kill my father, push my sister off the building, and reported back to me to warn about the 'Redeeming Angel'. Oh gee, look at the time! I must find something to do with you. I need to be a good host and show you some fun!" Raoul then pulled a lever and Erik fell into a pit of darkness.

Before this, Meg and Christine were trapped by another masked man in his observatory. They were tied up and were trying to free themselves.

"Let us go whoever you are!"Christine yelled.

"I am Mr. C!" the man exclaimed.

Meg was just sitting there, almost happy in a strange perverse way.

"Come on Raoul, take off the mask, we all know who you are."

"I doubt it." The man was pacing and told his men to guard the two girls.

"Meg? Why are you so lifeless?" Christine asked.

"We can't get out Christine. Its over." Meg said solemnly.

"Meg! We can't just die here, we need to get out!"

Cutting back to Erik, he was trapped in a pit of darkness. Raoul then appeared, all around him.

"You yellow coward!" Erik yelled out. "Come and fight like a man."

"You of all people should be talking." Raoul said sarcastically. "Now Erik, just find the real me, that's all you have to do."

Erik was swinging his sword all over the room, with no avail. Erik then remembered something. He took out something from his pocket that he never used. He found a pole in the middle and then, it appeared that Erik killed himself. Raoul walked over and saw the dead body. Before he could take a pulse he heard a voice.

"I may be dead, Raoul, but my spirit never dies and I will destroy you even if it takes me to the end of time." the voice told him. All of a sudden, an arm grabbed his throat and slowly looked up at him.

"Yes Raoul, I have taken possession of this body for my bidding. Now suffer the consequences!"

The body kicked a lever and they both went down into a trap door. It lead them through two levels, one for Raoul's "ladies", and one for gambling. They crashed down and Raoul got up and ran. The body was still running, without its mouth moving while words came out of nowhere. Raoul then tripped, and Erik came up to him.

"I was the best ventriloquist in the Middle East you know, so it should not be a shock that I was able to detach my body from my voice." Erik told Raoul proudly.

"How did you survive hanging yourself?" Raoul asked.

"Ah yes. That was pretty difficult. I placed a hook to connect to my jacket, and it wasn't tight enough. So that is why I am alive."

"Bravo Erik, the renaissance man has done it again. However, the fun is just beginning."

At the mansion, Christine and Meg were still sitting on the ground waiting for Erik to save them."

"That ghost has to be dead." Mr. C stated.

"Its not easy to kill a ghost!" Christine cried angrily. Mr. C then slapped Christine.

Raoul stared at Erik and then took out a gun and shot Erik.

"Ha! The angel of music has fallen!" Raoul proudly said. "Now, about your opera. I liked the concept, but I felt the most pity for the fiance. He was shoved out of all this in one night. Let us end the second act with a happy ending." Raoul pulled out his sword and imaged himself slaying a dragon. A hand rose up and grabbed the sword. It bled slightly and Erik rose up and held Raoul by his collar whispering in his ear: "Do not touch me, for I am Red Death!" Erik threw Raoul across the room and knocked him out for a brief moment. He got up and they had a sword fight. It was like Christine's dream, which had the two of them fighting for her. It was also similar because the two were evenly matched. Erik then backed away for a second and charged at Raoul. However, Raoul then went through the floor. It was another trap door.

**Sorry its shorter! This will continue into Chapter 18, thank you for the positive feedback!**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own POTO. Sorry for the late chapters! Thank you all for such positive reviews!

Chapter 18: Revelations

By PittsBurghFuzz

Erik jumped into the trap door with him. Erik chased Raoul through a series of tunnels until he found Raoul in a dark room. They stared into each others eyes glowing with revenge in that darkness. They clashed swords again, and were still evenly matched. Raoul was actually sweating, a trait that was uncommon for someone like himself.

"Why even try Erik?" Raoul questioned. "You are going to lose in the end anyway, so why bother?"

"Oh how arrogant you are! I will give you credit where proper de Chagny, you are confident. However, it is your confidence that will ultimately be your downfall!" Erik yelled.

"You know what I find funny? You call yourself the angel in hell. Satan was a fallen angel and created hell. Both you and Satan destroy all that is good, so you must be the spawn of or actually Satan himself!"

"There is just one fact you are missing Raoul. You forget that both me and Satan punish those who are guilty, such as yourself!"

"Erik, Erik, Erik. You are so messed up that you have twisted what is really the truth into some demonic lie!" Erik charged at Raoul and they clashed again. Passions ignited and beliefs roared as these two warriors fought. The fallen angel and the corrupt knight were too evenly matched.

At the mansion, Christine and Meg were still tied up.

"Raoul, let us go!" Christine begged.

"I will only say yes, if you are willing to marry me!" the hooded man replied.

"You have a sick mind!"

"The Phantom did the same thing Christine!"

"But he changed. He is kind and gentle."

"Yeah right, as gentle as a loaded rifle." He walked away. Christine turned to Meg.

"Meg, why are you acting like this?" Christine asked.

Meg stared into dead space as she replied with a monotone voice: "Because I know him from somewhere."

"Meg! Its Raoul for Christ's sake! Are you mad!"

"With love."

Erik and Raoul continued to clash. Finally Raoul trapped Erik. He knocked him out and chained him to a table. Erik woke up a few minutes later.

"Raoul you damned fool! I swear to God if you don't let me and Christine go, you will wish Satan was punishing you!" Erik roared with his godlike, terrifying voice.

"Erik, this is the part where I tell you about the second party. As you may or may not know, there are two 'Mr. Cs'." Raoul said softly.

"What? Who then?"

"Let me finish my story!" Raoul said like an impatient child. "Anyhow, I needed to get another person to portray myself. I needed someone to take care of my identity in Paris while I was in England. I also took up the title of Mastermind."

"So you played two roles and this other party played you?" Erik asked.

"Yes Erik, and I did all of this for three pressie reasons. First off, I wanted to acquire all of my family's holdings in England, France, and Belgium. This property once belonged to my brother Philippe, and the mansion here is owned by the other 'C'. Secondly, I wanted to increase my influence with my prostitutes. Thus, the creation of the Night-crawlers. Third, and the most important reason, I wanted to get revenge on you for scaring the living hell out of my fiance! I knew that the daroga once again, helped you escape and you two were out for the aide of the sultana. I killed your best friend, so that would lure you out. However, you were busy doing other things."

"Like saving Christine from one of your Night-crawlers!" Erik yelled.

Raoul ignored the comment. "One last thing Erik. I have heard that the sultana's beauty was beyond compare. I also heard she had feelings for you. Why didn't you go after her and forget about Christine?"

Erik spat in his face. "None of your business!"

"Very well then Erik, I take it that these are your last words, so I bid you adieu." Raoul ran off. Erik then sulked into depression. Then, a shadowy figure, like that of a woman, came to unchain Erik. She slapped him.

"Erik! Go save Christine!" She told him.

"Arzu?" Erik said.

She looked back at him. "Go." Erik thanked her and ran off.

Christine and Meg were still tied up, and then Raoul came though the door.

"Hello ladies." Raoul said with a smirk on his face.

"Raoul! I thought you were-" Christine was interrupted.

"What? That I was here? Please, let me show you who the face in the mask really is."

The man slowly took off the mask.

"Riscarri?" Christine cried out.

"Yes, it is me." Riscarri responded with a morbid grin.

Meg then stared into his eyes. Riscarri cut her ropes and offered his hand to her. They walked off, and entered his carriage. Christine then cried.

Raoul knelled down to her level. He took her face by his hands and stared into her eyes. "Christine, we get out of here and forget the nightmare of Erik forevermore! Just say you will marry me and the suffering ends!" Raoul told her. She moved her head away.

"No." was her response. Raoul then tried to steal a kiss from her, when all of a sudden, a figure robbed in red tackled him, crashing the window. The sudden shock of the figure's presence nearly made Raoul scream.

The figure, who appeared to be Red Death, had him in a locked position.

"Erik?" Raoul asked.

"No, your death, the Red Death!" he replied. He used his lasso to finally end Raoul's days.

He untied Christine, and she looked up to him.

"I would like to kiss my savior and know his identity." Christine said, obviously flirting.

"And you shall, my lady." he said. She took off the mask and it revealed to be Erik with with typical mask on and they kissed passionately.

"Erik, we need to get Meg and save the women." Christine added.

"What? Ah, yes we do, let us not waste a moment." He replied. "Look, get in the carriage, and ride out of here, I have to explode this place."

"Be careful."

Erik held her forearms and gently kissed her in the cheek. "I will, you need not worry about that."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own POTO.

Chapter 19: Love Never Dies

By PittsBurghFuzz

After Christine went onto the carriage to chase Riscarri, Erik went inside and found the last cellar of Raoul. Erik saw the barrels. _Gunpowder, Raoul was trying to blow this place up! _This worked into Erik's advantage. He noticed that the entire estate was filled with barrels of gunpowder, and if anyone section was burnt, then the hole estate went with it. He was able to free the prostitutes and have them escape into different carts following Christine. As for the henchmen, they ran away from Erik. Erik checked every section of the estate to make sure his plan would work. He only needed to add a few of his own explosives, which would help destroy the estate. Erik found his old friend. It was the giant wolf. It did not attack him. So Erik decided to use this creature as his temporary steed until this entire fiasco was over.

"Ready?" he asked the wolf, getting a cheerful grunt. "Good." Erik and the giant steed ran as far away as they could as Erik threw the grenade. It blew up the entire estate. However, Erik and the wolf were too concentrated on running away to notice such a thing. The explosion was following them until it died down a few minutes later. He turned around and found a lost carriage. It was filled with some of the women he freed about an hour before. He decided to let the wolf go and the creature went off into the night. Erik then fixed the broken carriage and decided to use the carriage to follow the path Christine created. He had planned this earlier and wanted one of the women in Christine's carriage to throw some of this glitter substance so he could follow. He was able to follow the glitter and it led him straight to the Opera House. He saw that the police were surrounding the building. He decided to hide in an alley, and climb his way to the top of one building and then throw a rope to get to the Opera House. He took off his Red Death costume while on top of the building and got into a secret entrance that only the builders of the Opera House knew(Erik however, was able to find the blue-prints himself and that location will not be discussed here. He found that the interior of the Opera House was totally dark inside and it was dull and lifeless, like it had been after that fateful night of three years past. He went backstage to see if Riscarri was hiding there. He then saw a disturbing sight. Carlotta's head on a pike! Erik was even shocked. He then saw Meg dancing onstage.

"Meg! It is so good to see you!" He told her. "Do you know where Riscarri is?" She continued dancing.

"I may know where she is Count Phantasmo." a voice told him.

"Riscarri!" Erik yelled.

"Or should I say Opera Ghost?" Riscarri came from the darkness.

"Where is Christine?" Erik yelled. "By the way, where in God's name is Madame Giry? Oh, and why the hell does Meg continue dancing like that?"

"Erik, it was part of my master plan. You see, in was the real mastermind."

"Wait, there were two Masterminds and two Mr. Cs? I'm confused."

"I am not the Mastermind Raoul claimed to be, I am just a genius. You see, he thought he had the ace in the hole, however, I had an ingenious plan. You see, I was able to take his identity and recreate his will."

"So you used it-"

"Yes Erik, I used it to gain all of Raoul's holdings. I also have more holdings than he does. Other than that, I had another goal in mind."

"And what is that oh evil genius?"

"To conquer all of France! You see, I know you killed all of the other henchmen, but in England and Belgium alone, I have millions more coming and have millions in my possession."

"Where is Christine Riscarri?" Erik asked him, panting.

"What? Oh yes, Meg, be so kind as to show him who is 'hanging' around?"

Meg nodded and lifted the curtain, revealing Christine with a rope around her beautiful neck and two guards holding her.

"Christine!"

"Erik!" Christine cried out.

"Silence you fools! I also have the location of Madame Giry as well.," he turned to a guard at box five and nodded. It revealed Madame Giry with her mouth covered, tied round her body, and a rope around her neck.

"You see, one rope is holding onto these two ladies and if you so much as screw up what I say, then I will send both if them to their graves!"

Erik turned to Meg. "Why are you letting your best friend and other die! How can you let him do this?"

"You think this was all me?" Riscarri told Erik. "No no, she wanted her mother and Christine dead, because her mother was giving special treatment to Christine. I actually wanted you two to live"

"What do you want me to do Riscarri?" Erik asked.

"No Erik!" Christine cried.

"Before I do that, I want you to have a few minutes with Christine and Madame Giry. Guards, take the cloth out of her mouth. I will be seeing you in a few minutes. He left the theater. Christine and Madame Giry were released and hugged Erik.

"Erik, there is another way isn't there?" Christine asked.

Erik winked at her. "Don't worry, we will be together soon." he told her.

"Now for my 'last few minutes' I just want to tell you both how much I appreciate you two being in my life." He turned to Meg. "You too, Meg." Meg continued to dance.

"Erik, it has been an honor knowing you." Madame Giry commented.

"Thank you." Erik turned to Christine. "If anything should happen, you know where to go."

"No Erik, please don't say that." Christine cried. Erik took her face into his hands and looked into her eyes. "Christine, anywhere you are, I will be with you." They kissed passionately for some time until they needed to be separated. The guards took told of Erik.

"I love you." Christine said.

"I know." was Erik's reply. Madame Giry and Christine, as well as Meg were taken to box five. The curtain covered what was happening on stage. All of a sudden, crowds flooded in to their seats and begged to see the show. Riscarri went onstage and told the audience that they would see a new show.

"I present to you, the Humiliation of the Opera himself, Count Erik Phantasmo, the Opera Ghost!" The curtain rose and Erik was chained down with his mask off and the crowd jeered and booed him. Erik could only listen and watch the outrage. Christine cried. Then, Erik gave a grin like no other. It was like he was planning something. The audience did not notice but Christine and Madame Giry did. He was actually laughing, hysterically, as if heard a great joke.

"Why are you laughing gargoyle?" Riscarri asked.

All of a sudden, a large noise was heard across the theater. It was loud, ominous, and ghastly. It was the former final act of his last show before tonight became a nightmare. Erik was still laughing.

"Well?" Riscarri asked. "You find death funny?"

A loud voice that was like that of God thundered through the theater.

"Oh you pitiful mortal, do you think this pathetic lump of meat was the Opera Ghost? Like you Riscarri and your little prostitution ring you had with the late Vicomte de Chagny boy, I had a dual role. I will also reveal the evidence that proves Riscarri to be nothing more than a termite.

The women who were forced into the lifestyle were presented onstage and told their stories. The audience was shocked that Riscarri would do such a thing.

"And also ladies and gentlemen, the chandelier will fall tonight if you listen to this fool trying to redeem himself!"

The audience got out of the theater. Riscarri was trying to get them back into their seats, but they would not listen. Riscarri then decided to take out his pistol. However, the ghost commanded something.

"Stop! Or else your sole epitaph will be Chandelier Crashed onto Scandalous Theater Manager!"

"Yeah right." Riscarri replied.

"Now!" the voice yelled. The chandelier started to shake. It crashed down onto Riscarri. The theater went ablaze and Erik broke from his chains and ran off with Madame Giry and Christine. As for Meg, she tried to get her love from the mess, but was taken away by Christine and Madame Giry. As they excited the theater, Meg shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Madame Giry asked.

"I remember Riscarri taking me to his place, and the rest is fuzzy."

"Well, that doesn't matter now, you all are at least safe." Erik said while panting.

"Erik, how did you do that?" Christine asked.

"I am a master of placing my voice in different areas without my mouth moving. That is one reason why most people think I am a ghost."

"But the chandelier?"

"I did that." a feminine voice said in the distance.

"Thank you Arzu." Erik said to the woman.

"Arzu? Erik, is there something you are not telling me?" Christine asked in a jealous tone.

"This is Arzu, she was one of the women taken by Raoul and Riscarri. I knew her in my past so they thought I would be offended."

"Erik, before I go there is something I must do." Arzu told Erik.

"Arzu, you know I don't love you." Erik told her.

"I know, but please." She then jumped on him an stole a kiss from Erik. She walked away.

"You may not love me Erik, but my heart will always be yours." she yelled.

Erik nodded. As she went into the distance, Christine asked him a question.

"Erik, where did you meet her?" Christine asked.

"I entertained her when she was very young. She fell in love with my sense of macabre, but I could not love her back. I then met her in between the two years we were separated and I needed to aide her in civil war. She loved me then as well."

"Erik, if you met her and she loved you, why did you reject her?"

"I told you. I could not love her. Especially since I could not love anyone else after I met you Christine."

"But I rejected you that night."

Erik placed his index finger on her lips. He whispered: "Love never dies."

Nine Months Later

Erik was eventually accepted into society and was able to buy the Opera House and refurbish it. It was always Erik's dream to build the Opera House, but this was the closest he could get. What was better than your workplace be your home?

Erik was outside of Christine's bedroom. Madame Giry and Meg were in the room to help comfort Christine until the child came out. The child was born. Erik was told to come into the room. He saw the most beautiful child in the world.

"Erik! Its a girl! What should we name her?" Christine asked.

Erik thought for a moment and responded: "Madeline."

Christine then gave the child to Erik. He looked down at the child and it immediately fell asleep in his arms. _Good, she looks more like her mother than myself. She has her facial features: nose, mouth, but she has my dark eyes. _Christine looked up to Erik and kissed him on the cheek. Erik repaid the favor.

"Isn't she beautiful Erik?" Christine asked.

"Of course, just like her mother." Erik finally choked up with tears coming down his cheeks.

"Erik, I am happy that you don;t take up your old hobbies, right?" she asked.

"Of course, all I do now is predict headlines!" he replied.

"What?" She looked at the newspaper and it read:

_Chandelier Crashed onto Scandalous Theater Manager!_

Christine just laughed and hugged Erik.

"The good news is that you developed a sense of humor!"

After the birth of their child, Erik and Christine went back onto the stage and finally performed their show. It was a major success. When Madeline was about four, she learned to play the piano. She also had the voice of an angel.


End file.
